Petites histoires du soir
by Callistontheweb
Summary: Einar, fils du dieu du Chaos et de l'Iron Man, en a assez qu'on lui raconte des histoires de bébés pour l'endormir. Ce soir, il veut une vraie histoire, avec action et rebondissements... il veut que ses parents lui racontent comment ils ont bien pu tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.
1. Raconte-moi une histoire

Coucou ! Cette histoire est ma réponse à un prompt d'otpprompts, sur Tumblr. Elle comportera une dizaine de chapitres (j'hésite encore sur le découpage de certains) qui sont déjà écrits. S'il fallait la faire rentrer dans une catégorie, je dirais qu'on est entre la crack!fic et le fluff _._ Pour faire plus clair, il y aura - je l'espère - de l'humour et pas mal de guimauve, aussi. Diabétiques s'abstenir.

L'image d'illustration est _Family portrait_ d'Amy.

 **Disclaimer** : le petit Einar mis à part, les personnages restent la propriété de Marvel.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

« Non, pas l'histoire du _Vaillant Petit Tailleur_! Tu me l'as déjà racontée il y a six mois ! s'élève la voix d'un garçonnet d'environ six ans.

— Tu es sûr de t'en rappeler ? En six mois, je suis certain que tu as oublié les détails...

— _Par un beau matin d'été, un petit tailleur assis sur sa table et de fort bonne humeur, cousait de tout son cœur. Arrive dans la rue une paysanne qui crie : « Bonne confiture à vendre ! Bonne confiture à vendre !_ », commence Einar en levant les yeux au ciel, en une troublante imitation de son père.

Tony regarde son fils avec stupéfaction et admiration.

« Comment fais-tu pour t'en rappeler si bien ? demande-t-il, mi amusé, mi perplexe.

— Je suis un génie, papa, assène l'enfant. C'est toi qui me l'as dit.

— J'ai dit que tu étais très doué, voilà ce que j'ai dit, Einar, rétorque Tony en réprimant un sourire.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Einar en haussant les épaules, ce n'est qu'un conte pour enfants, ce n'est pas bien difficile à retenir. » Il soupire. « Grimm, Perrault, Andersen... tu me les as déjà tous racontés, tu ne pourrais pas trouver autre chose ? Pas une histoire pour les bébés, une vraie histoire, avec de l'action, des péripéties, des rebondissements... une vraie histoire, quoi ! »

En terminant sa phrase, il croise résolument les bras sur son torse dans une attitude de défi. En le voyant, le milliardaire se remémore une bande dessinée qu'il avait lue lors d'un de ses passages en France. Le souvenir le fait rire, ce qui fait froncer les sourcils du petit. Ses iris émeraude s'assombrissent sous l'effet de la colère.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? Tu te moques de moi ? », fait-il, furieux. Le gamin est susceptible, tout son père, pense Tony.

« Calme-toi, terreur, répond le génie en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je ne me moque pas de toi, je repensais juste à une histoire que j'ai lue, dans laquelle un petit garçon menaçait de retenir sa respiration s'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Tu me fais penser à cet enfant, finit-il avec un sourire.

— Je suis fils de prince et j'ai droit à des égards ! », fait Einar, mortellement sérieux.

Au regard interloqué de son père, l'enfant finit par lui adresser un clin d'œil avant de se mettre à rire.

« Ah, ah ! Tu verrais ta tête ! Moi aussi, j'ai lu Astérix. Tu trouves vraiment que je ressemble à Pépé ? », fait-il, toujours boudeur malgré son rire.

Tony prend son temps pour observer son fils. Einar a hérité des yeux de sa mère, euh, de celui qui l'a porté, euh, de son père. De son autre père. De Loki, pour faire simple. La masse indisciplinée de boucles chocolat est un cadeau de son père. Euh, de son géniteur. Disons, de son autre père. De Tony, quoi. Tony trouve qu'il lui ressemble, et n'hésite pas à sortir des photos de lui au même âge pour le prouver. Loki estime que c'est son portrait craché et demande à Thor de le confirmer.

En ce qui concerne le caractère du bambin... curieusement, ses parents attribuent plus facilement les traits de caractère qui les dérangent à l'autre père. Einar est un enfant qui sait se montrer charmeur, surtout quand il veut vraiment quelque chose ou qu'il veut se faire pardonner. Tout Loki, pense Tony. Il peut également se mettre à bouder et à taper du pied s'il estime qu'on ne lui témoigne pas assez d'attention. C'est tout à fait toi, déclare dans ces moments Loki à Tony. Tony lève alors les yeux au ciel et lui rétorque que c'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Ce que ses parents n'avoueraient jamais, même sous la torture - devoir assister une fois par an à la tenue du Varthing sur Asgard, ou subir les blagues de Fandral, ou écouter un discours de Steve, au choix - c'est qu'ils fondent tous les deux pour leur fils et qu'ils ont le plus grand mal à lui refuser trop longtemps quelque chose. Il suffit que le morveux aille voir son dieu de père avec un grand sourire pour lui demander de lui expliquer telle ou telle notion de magie, ou qu'il rejoigne son génie d'autre père pour discuter physique quantique et, tant Loki que Tony capitulent devant ces 120 cm de ruse et de charme.

Tony lui sourit et répond gentiment.

« Tu sais ce que tu veux, mon grand.

— Alors, tu vas me la raconter, mon histoire ? fait le petit démon, avec une moue adorable.

— Quelle histoire, mon fils ? fait le dieu du Chaos en rentrant dans la chambre.

— Papa ne me raconte que des histoires de bébé, dénonce Einar. Moi, je veux une histoire de grands, avec de l'action et des renversements de situation !

— Ne me dis pas que tu lui racontais une nouvelle fois _Hansel et Gretel_? demande le dieu à Tony, l'air suprêmement ennuyé.

— Non, j'allais lui lire _le Vaillant Petit Tailleur_ mais ce jeune homme veut de la nouveauté, répond Tony sans se troubler.

— Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les Midgardiens s'obstinent à raconter des âneries pareilles à leurs enfants, alors que l'histoire est pleine de récits édifiants-

— Comme celui du roi Gyrd le Chevelu qui triompha des monstres chtoniens de Niflheim ? le coupe Tony, goguenard. Ceux qui ressemblaient à des écureuils géants ?

— C'était Sigurd et non Gyrd, rétorque dignement Loki. Et ils ne ressemblaient pas à des écureuils, béotien.

— Veuillez excuser mon ignorance en la matière, Votre Altesse », fait le génie en effectuant une parodie de révérence, sous les gloussements ravis de leur fils. Einar adore ces fausses prises de bec, il compte les points et se délecte de l'opposition quasi perpétuelle entre le dieu et le mortel sur... à peu près tout, en fait.

« Je comptais lui relater la manière dont je défis le géant Þrymr-

— Père ! l'interrompt Einar. Je la connais aussi, cette histoire ! Oncle Thor et toi vous êtes déguisés en femmes pour récupérer Mjöllnir qui avait été dérobé par le géant Þrymr et Thor-

— Thor n'a joué qu'un rôle mineur dans cette histoire, l'interrompt Loki, un peu pincé. C'est grâce à mon intelligence supérieure que ton oncle a pu retrouver Mjöllnir.

— C'est clair que ce n'est pas grâce à la goinfrerie de Thor que vous avez réussi, observe narquoisement Tony. Quel dommage que ton « intelligence supérieure » n'ait pas eu à l'époque l'idée d'inventer la vidéo ! Vous deviez être tellement mignons tous les deux, à porter les robes de Frigg... »

Loki lui décoche une œillade assassine à laquelle son compagnon répond en tirant la langue. Découragé, le dieu soupire et choisit de se tourner vers son fils.

« Inutile de tourner trop longtemps autour du coffre des Anciens Hivers. Je suppose que tu as déjà une idée précise de l'histoire que tu souhaites entendre, mon fils », demande-t-il, l'air suspicieux.

L'enfant lui adresse son sourire le plus adorable, celui susceptible de transformer jusqu'à la Veuve Noire en crétine décérébrée. Son expression se fait carrément angélique quand il lâche :

« Racontez-moi comment vous vous êtes rencontrés... »

Tony manque de s'étrangler avec son verre d'eau, tandis que Loki, un instant décontenancé, se reprend vite.

« Tu le sais déjà, non ? Que ce soit Thor, Bruce Banner ou les minables journaux de ce misérable royaume, tout le monde en a parlé. À croire qu'il ne se passe jamais rien d'un tant soit peu intéressant sur Midgard et- »

Einar interrompt son père avant qu'il ne se lance dans une énième tirade sur les bassesses de ce royaume où il vit pourtant depuis des années avec son compagnon.

« Justement, père ! Chacun a une version différente de votre histoire, je ne sais laquelle est la vraie ! Alors, je veux connaître la vôtre. » Il se tait un instant avant de reprendre, les yeux pétillant de malice. « J'aimerais surtout bien savoir comment vous avez pu tomber amoureux, vous n'êtes jamais d'accord sur rien... »

Loki redresse la tête avec hauteur, très prince d'Asgard offensé.

« Tu es encore un peu jeune pour entendre ce genre d'histoires, Einar. Je crois que je vais plutôt te raconter comment Reginfred le Glorieux vainquit les Elfes de feu lors de la bataille de Hjaltadalr-

— Par la tête de Mimir, non ! Père, j'en ai assez de vos histoires de glorieux guerriers ou de vous entendre raconter vos faits de jeunesse ! » Voyant le regard de son père virer au noir, l'enfant change de tactique. « Père, s'il vous plaît... » Il prend un petit air triste et sa moue boudeuse se fait tremblante. « Tout le monde raconte n'importe quoi sur vous et cela m'attriste. Je voudrais tellement savoir la vérité pour pouvoir remettre à sa place Curtis Bailey. Il est dans ma classe et il n'arrête pas de dire que vous n'êtes venu sur Midgard que pour vous cacher, parce que vous aviez peur de Thanos et d'Odin... », finit-il, l'air au bord des larmes.

Tony, qui connaît bien cette tactique pour l'avoir souvent utilisée, lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête. Loki, tout dieu de la Malice qu'il est, tombe dans le panneau.

« Quoi ?! Comment ose-t-il ?! Ce misérable mortel ! Moi, me cacher ?! Moi, avoir peur ?! Je vais aller lui montrer, moi, ce que c'est que d'avoir peur ! Je le ferai écarteler ! Je le donnerai en pâtée à Fenrir ! Je...

— Chéri ? Tu te rappelles que tout ceci est strictement interdit à New York ? fait ironiquement Tony.

— Il ne faut pas s'étonner que ce royaume soit en pleine déliquescence si on ne peut même plus inculquer les notions de respect les plus élémentaires aux enfants ! Sur Asgard... »

Tony et son fils se regardent, pensant tous les deux « Et c'est reparti ! ». Le milliardaire décide de couper son amant au milieu de son laïus sur la supériorité supposée de l'éducation asgardienne sur l'éducation midgardienne.

« Loki, mon sucre d'orge, si tu racontais plutôt à ton fils comment nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Tu sais très bien qu'il ne nous lâchera pas tant qu'il ne saura pas.

— Appelle-moi encore une fois mon sucre d'orge et...

— Et ?

— Et nous ne... », le dieu s'apprête à préciser sa menace quand il croise le regard intéressé de son fils. Il finit, un peu au jugé. « Et nous ne jouerons plus au... au Rummikub, pendant au moins une semaine !

— Au Rummikub ? fait Tony, clairement effaré.

— Il veut dire que tu feras ceinture pendant huit jours, le renseigne aimablement l'enfant.

— Einar ! », s'exclame le dieu du Mensonge pendant que Tony se tord de rire. Se retournant vers lui, il explose. « Tu donnes vraiment le mauvais exemple ! Un enfant de cet âge ne devrait pas...

— Ça va, père, je sais tout de même comment je suis venu au monde, je n'ai plus deux ans, hein. »

Le dieu se prend la tête entre les mains, marmonnant indistinctement. Tony croit entendre « plus de jeunesse » et « qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire aux Nornes », mais il n'est pas sûr. Il vient se placer derrière lui et passe les bras autour de sa taille.

« Loki. C'est ton fils et c'est le mien. C'est normal qu'il soit un peu... en avance ?

— Déluré, rectifie le dieu, la mine sombre.

— Si tu veux. Allez, raconte-lui. »


	2. Glorieuse providence

Merci pour vos retours, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette histoire plaise autant. Du coup, j'ai un peu la pression pour la suite. ;)

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

Loki hausse les épaules et se tourne vers son fils.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire. Je suis venu sur Midgard, instrument d'une glorieuse providence, et ton père a été immédiatement attiré par mon aura.

— Mais bien sûr ! pouffe Tony. L'instrument d'une glorieuse providence... Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Tu as été tellement glorieux qu'on t'a tous botté le cul !

— Cela faisait partie de mon plan, répond le dieu avec un petit sourire sournois.

— Tu m'en diras tant. Et que Hulk t'utilise pour refaire mon plancher, cela faisait aussi partie de ton plan, ô grand Machiavel des mes deux ?

— Je te prie de modérer ton langage devant notre fils, rétorque Loki, glacial. Je n'ai pas envie que cet enfant se mette à jurer comme un charretier. »

Le milliardaire lève les yeux au ciel et marmonne des imprécations dans sa barbe tandis que le dieu du Mensonge le foudroie du regard.

« Père, papa... s'il vous plaît, soupire Einar. Si vous commenciez plutôt par le commencement ? Je crois que la première fois où vous vous êtes vus, c'était à Stuttgart, non ? Papa, tu n'es pas tombé tout de suite amoureux de père, n'est-ce pas ? demande Einar avec des yeux humides de jeune chiot.

— Tu ne renonces jamais, toi, hein ? fait Tony en lui caressant la joue. D'accoooord. Tu as gagné. Bon, la première fois que j'ai vu cet imbécile, c'était effectivement à Stuttgart. Ton père avait revêtu sa panoplie de super-vilain, cape, cornes de bouc et lance de la destinée. Il menaçait d'ailleurs de pauvres gens de s'en servir contre eux s'ils ne s'agenouillaient pas devant leur nouveau dieu. Steve a voulu intervenir et était sur le point de se faire battre quand j'ai fait une arrivée discrète avant de mettre Reindeer Games au pas.

— Une arrivée discrète sur l'air de _Shoot To Thrill_ , ricane Loki. Mon pauvre Tony, si je n'avais pas voulu que vous me capturiez ce jour là, je vous aurais réglé votre compte en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Cela fut déjà bien assez difficile de repousser le petit Steven sans lui faire trop de mal...

— Alors c'est vrai, père ? Vous vouliez être capturé ?

— Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de monter sur l'héliporteur, lui répond son père avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Oui, il fallait bien que tu ailles chatouiller le Hulk, confirme Tony en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Exactement.

— Mais Nat a failli te couper l'herbe sous le pied en comprenant ton plan trop tôt. »

Le dieu se met à rire.

« Sérieusement, Tony. Tu crois vraiment que la représentante d'une race infé- qu'une Midgardienne, corrige-t-il devant le regard courroucé de son fils - Einar a toujours eu un petit faible pour l'espionne - aurait pu me piéger ? Mademoiselle Romanov est certes très douée, mais je joue à ce jeu depuis des siècles. Dès que cette chère Natasha a été persuadée que le Hulk faisait partie de mon plan, vous avez tous tellement mis la pression sur ce pauvre Bruce Banner que je n'avais plus qu'à guetter le premier hurlement de la Bête. »

Son sourire s'est élargi, évoquant furieusement le chat du Cheshire.

« Enfoiré », souffle Tony mais son ton est plus amusé que réprobateur. Admiratif même. « Comment suis-je passé à côté ? Il fallait créer suffisamment de tension pour que le Hulk apparaisse... alors tu nous as amenés faire le boulot pour toi. Tu es vraiment un bel enfoiré.

— Merci, fait modestement Loki.

— C'est sur l'héliporteur que tu es tombé amoureux de papa ? demande Einar.

— Non. Je n'ai pas eu vraiment l'occasion de le voir sur l'héliporteur, sourit Loki. Mais j'étais sûr que, s'il survivait, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à comprendre que je l'attendrais à la Tour. »

Loki adresse un gentil sourire à Tony qui se sent plus troublé qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre.

« Illuminer l'humanité toute entière... c'était assez évident, non ? fait-il en lui retournant son sourire.

— Je savais que tu ne me décevrais pas, Tony », fait-il en lui prenant la main et en l'attirant à lui.

Les deux hommes se regardent dans les yeux en souriant. Loki caresse doucement la joue de Tony.

« C'est à la Tour que vous êtes tombés amoureux, alors ? », s'élève la voix aiguë d'Einar. L'enfant connaît bien ses parents et redoute qu'ils ne perdent trop rapidement le fil du récit.

« Tombé, c'est le mot qui convient, souffle amèrement Tony. Ton père m'a balancé par la fenêtre !

— Allons, Tony... Je t'avais vu passer tes bracelets, je savais bien que tu ne risquais rien, fait la voix charmeuse et légèrement moqueuse du dieu.

— Rien à part le verre qui m'a entaillé la peau en plusieurs endroits quand je suis passé à travers la fenêtre. J'ai encore une cicatrice, là, fait-il en relevant son t-shirt, arborant une légère balafre sur le flanc.

— Je t'ai déjà proposé de l'effacer mais tu as toujours refusé, Tony. Tu es terriblement sentimental, mon aimé.

— Je ne la garde pas par sentimentalisme mais pour ne jamais oublier à quel point tu es dingue, foutu connard !

— Langage, Tony.

— Va te faire f-, va te faire voir, boude le génie.

— Tony... », s'amuse le dieu. Il se tourne vers son fils. « Nous ne sommes pas exactement tombés amoureux à la Tour, lui dit-il. Mais il a réussi à m'impressionner ce jour-là. »

Einar et Tony relèvent la tête à l'unisson.

« C'est vrai, père ? Comment ?

— Il est venu à moi sans son armure, répond Loki à son fils mais c'est Tony qu'il regarde. Il a marché sans peur, alors qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre mortel, faible et sans défense. » Le pauvre mortel en question laisse échapper un grognement de frustration. « Et, au lieu de se mettre à genoux et d'en appeler à mon humanité, il m'a carrément menacé. » Le dieu du mensonge sourit rêveusement. « Il m'a parlé comme personne n'avait osé le faire avant lui, il se moquait bien de mon statut de prince, ou du fait que je pouvais le tuer en levant juste le petit doigt. Il s'est montré brave... et exaspérant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'une créature, dans quelque royaume que ce soit, ne m'avait pas produit un tel effet. Il y avait tellement de feu dans ces yeux d'ambre, cette bouche qui débitait tant d'inepties était si attirante... j'ai tellement regretté par la suite de l'avoir jeté par la fenêtre.

— Ah ! Quand même ! Je vais peut-être avoir droit à des excuses ?

— Oui, Tony. J'aurais plutôt dû te traîner dans ta chambre, te jeter sur ton lit et te forcer à t'agenouiller devant moi avant de te prendre dans toutes les positions possibles jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce...

— Loki ! Je te rappelle que notre fils est dans la pièce ! », s'exclame Tony, pour une fois réellement gêné qu'on évoque sa vie sexuelle devant lui.

Le dieu adresse un sourire complice à son fils avant de déclarer.

« Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, Einar est en avance, il sait bien qu'il n'est pas né dans un chou ou qu'il n'a pas été déposé à la Tour par une cigogne, ou je ne sais quelle autre ineptie que vous autres Midgardiens pouvez bien raconter à vos enfants pour expliquer le processus naturel de reproduction.

— Présenté comme ça, c'est sûr que ça donne envie... grimace le génie.

— Ne boude pas, mon aimé. Le point important est que tu as suscité mon intérêt ce jour là. Lorsque je croupissais, les fers aux pieds, dans une geôle infâme d'Asgard, j'ai souvent pensé à ce que tu m'avais dit alors. Et à tes yeux. Tes grands yeux, si beaux, si expressifs. Et à tes lèvres, si pleines, si désirables. Et à tes cheveux, que j'aurais aimé saisir et tirer en arrière pour te forcer à admirer ton dieu-

— Et la tête, alouette », bougonne Tony qui ne peut s'empêcher de rougir sous les images suscitées par cette voix trop caressante. Une chose l'interpelle tout de même. « Hé ! Attends un peu ! Quels fers aux pieds ?! Thor m'a dit que, en tant que prince d'Asgard, tu avais eu droit à un traitement de faveur. Tu avais ton mobilier, tes livres, tu as mangé ce que tu commandais et Frigg venait régulièrement te voir. Au temps pour la geôle infâme, foutu menteur !

— Une prison reste une prison, quels que soient ses aménagements, répond Loki sans se troubler. Et j'y étais enfermé sans raison, elle était donc infâme, conclut-il.

— Sans raison, ben voyons ! Oublions donc les morts que tu as causées sur Midgard. Comme nous sommes une « race inférieure », qui s'en soucie ?

— Exactement ! rétorque Loki comme si Tony apportait de l'eau à son moulin. Thor a juste été banni quelques jours sur Midgard après avoir pratiquement exterminé les Géants de glace et moi, pour avoir par mégarde causé quelques malheureuses morts collatérales, j'aurais dû passer le reste de mon existence en prison ? Cela te semble-t-il équitable, Tony ? Ou penses-tu que les Jötnar méritaient moins de vivre qu'une autre race ? »

Le milliardaire soupire. Il aura beau faire, il ne pourra jamais battre la langue d'argent dans une joute verbale. Le Forgeur de mensonges s'appuie toujours sur une part de vérité, c'est ce qui le rend si difficile à contrer. Et, depuis qu'il partage la vie de Loki, il a eu l'occasion de s'interroger sur la justice d'Odin. Évidemment que les Jötnar ne méritaient pas le sort que leur infligea Thor. Et Odin a justement puni son fils pour cela. Comme il a puni son autre fils pour ses crimes sur Midgard. Tony se demande juste pourquoi Thor a semblé bénéficier de davantage de circonstances atténuantes que Loki. Mais peut-être que c'est juste le système judiciaire asgardien qui semble complètement « exotique » à un Midgardien. S'il était Asgardien, il aurait probablement une autre façon d'aborder la situation. Ou peut-être que c'est Loki qui lui retourne la cervelle. Comme il le fait si souvent.

« Bien sûr que non, Loki, soupire-t-il à nouveau. Mais ne te pose pas en victime dans cette histoire, je te rappelle que j'étais là pour la vivre, dit-il gentiment.

— Je ne suis pas une victime, répond Loki avec hauteur. Mais on m'a fait du tort. »

Tony secoue la tête, découragé. Einar décide qu'il est temps de ramener ses parents à ce qui l'intéresse.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

— Nous avons défait les Chitauris, refermé le portail, Hulk a fait mumuse avec ton père avant qu'on ne le renvoie à son cher papa », déclare Tony, du venin dans le voix.

Il défie du regard Loki de le contredire. Ce qu'il ne manque pas de faire, évidemment. Le sourire que le dieu lui adresse, à la fois espiègle et charmeur, presqu'enfantin, lui évoque désagréablement Einar. Le gamin a le même sourire quand il a réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Le génie sent un frisson glacé lui remonter l'échine. Tel père, tel fils. Tony sait qu'il n'a pas fini d'en baver et se sent soudain très vieux.

« Quoi ? Tu as un rectificatif à apporter à cette version ? demande-t-il avec colère.

— Non, mon bel amour. C'est juste qu'adopter un regard de vaincu pendant que Thor activait le Tesseract pour nous ramener sur Asgard a été le rôle le plus difficile de mon existence, fait-il malicieusement.

— Ah. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu vas encore me dire que tout cela faisait partie de ton plan ?

— Évidemment, répond Loki en haussant les épaules. Tony... quel intérêt aurais-je eu à diriger un royaume aussi misérable que Midgard... alors qu'Asgard m'attendait ? »

Cette fois, Tony ne sait plus quoi dire. Pour quelques secondes, du moins.

« Non. Non, là, c'est trop gros, même venant de toi.

— Et pourtant... sur Asgard, je pouvais échapper à la colère de Thanos et réfléchir tranquillement à un moyen de l'éliminer. Je savais que ma mère n'aurait jamais permis mon exécution et qu'Odin était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre le moment propice pour sortir de ma cellule. Les Asgardiens et leurs systèmes de sécurité sont tellement prévisibles, je me suis presque senti insulté qu'ils n'aient pas pris plus de dispositions contre moi. »

Tony ricane. Loki l'ignore.

« J'avais presque tout prévu. » Il passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. « Sauf la mort de Frigg », souffle-t-il doucement.

Son compagnon tressaille. La mort de Frigg est une blessure qui n'est pas prête à se fermer. Autant Odin pourrait bien mourir, déchiqueté par un troupeau de bigelsnipes ou écrasé par la chute d'une des lunes d'Asgard, que Loki ne lèverait pas les yeux de son livre, autant la mort de sa mère continuera longtemps de le hanter.

« Loki... même si tu avais été libre à ce moment là, tu n'aurais pas forcément pu faire quelque chose pour la sauver, dit doucement Tony en lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

— Je sais. C'est juste... Non, rien. »

Tony n'insiste pas. Il sait le sujet sensible et sait que Loki évite le plus souvent d'en parler. Il le comprend. Avoir appris la vérité sur la mort de ses parents l'a plongé dans une rage folle. Même s'il a appris à maîtriser sa colère, elle couve toujours, n'attendant qu'une étincelle pour tout embraser. Il sent instinctivement qu'il en est de même pour Loki.

« Enfin, fait Loki en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de Tony, quand ton oncle est venu me voir pour vaincre Malekith, j'ai vu l'occasion de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Je vengeais la mort de ma mère et je sortais de ma prison.

— Oncle Thor dit que vous vous êtes comporté en vrai héros, père, s'exclame Einar, en regardant son père avec admiration.

— Ton oncle est si naïf, sourit Loki. Il fut facile de lui faire croire que j'avais trouvé une mort glorieuse et héroïque, susceptible de m'ouvrir les portes du Valhalla. Oui, c'était presque trop facile, c'était comme voler un bonbon à un enfant de quatre ans.

— Il aime peut-être trop son petit frère pour admettre à quel point il est perfide ? reproche doucement Tony. Il t'a beaucoup pleuré, tu sais. Mon épaule s'en souvient encore, grimace-t-il.

— Il m'a peut-être pleuré mais il était prêt à me remettre dans ma cellule ! Après tout ce que j'avais fait pour lui, pour Asgard ! Grâce à moi, il a empêché les Elfes noirs de récupérer l'Aether et de détruire l'univers. N'en déplaise à Thor, mieux vaut être un prince en fuite qu'un héros mort. »

Le milliardaire réprime difficilement un sourire. Il adore son beau-frère mais il a lui aussi beaucoup de mal avec le code de l'honneur de l'Ase. On n'a qu'une vie, même quand elle dure des millénaires, alors le Valhalla peut bien attendre. D'ailleurs Thor, quand il a appris la ruse de Loki, a beaucoup tempêté - normal quand on est le dieu du Tonnerre - mais a vite exprimé son soulagement de savoir son petit frère en vie.

Einar abonde dans le sens de son père.

« Vous avez été héroïque et ingénieux, père. Vous avez sauvé les Neuf Mondes, il était bien normal que vous ne retourniez pas en prison, déclare-t-il en hochant la tête. Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

— Il s'est fait passer pour Odin ! s'exclame Tony, encore incrédule et légèrement horrifié.

— C'est vrai, père ? Vous vous êtes fait passer pour le Père de tout ? Mais c'est absolument génial ! » Le gamin en frétille d'excitation.

« Merci, Einar, sourit Loki. Ce fut effectivement distrayant. Donner des ordres imbéciles au trio palatin, voir ceux qui me méprisaient hier s'incliner bien bas, et surtout œuvrer pour la plus grande gloire d'Asgard. Oui, ce fut plaisant, murmure-t-il rêveusement.

— Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté ?

— Parce que ton père s'est montré trop gourmand, glisse Tony avant que le dieu ait pu prendre la parole. Le pouvoir lui est monté la tête, il est devenu imprudent et Sif l'a démasqué.

— Cette chère Sif, glousse Loki. C'est rare, une exécration si franche et si parfaite. J'ai peut-être commis une erreur en voulant la marier à Yngvi pour que son époux la ramène avec lui au Vanaheim mais son regard continuellement désapprobateur et son air pincé commençaient à me fatiguer. J'ai juste négligé le fait que ce cher Odin aimait trop Sif pour la voir s'éloigner. Et le vieux fou n'avait pas renoncé à l'idée de l'unir à son fils. » Il soupire théâtralement. « Pauvre Sif ! Forcée par la suite d'assister au mariage de son cher Thor avec la douce Jane... Je me demande encore comment elle a fait pour ne pas crever de jalousie et d'aigreur. Cette chère enfant a le cuir épais, conclut-il. Baste ! De toute façon, je commençais à m'ennuyer. »

Comme Tony lève les yeux au ciel avec une moue dégoûtée, le dieu reprend la parole.

« Je t'assure, Tony. Je pensais sincèrement que reprendre le trône qui m'était dû - Tony fait semblant de vomir - serait une consécration mais cela s'est vite avéré fastidieux et lassant. Les Asgardiens ne comprennent pas le changement, tout doit toujours de dérouler comme sous le règne de Bor ou celui du père du père de Bor ! Finalement, ce fut un soulagement de quitter Asgard.

— Tu dis ça comme si cela faisait aussi partie de ton plan. La réalité, c'est que tu t'es fait bêtement démasquer. Tu ne reconnais donc jamais que tu peux toi aussi faire des erreurs, ô mon dieu ?

— Comment disent les Midgardiens, déjà ? Une histoire d'hôpital et de charité, je ne suis plus très sûr ? N'es-tu pas toi-même persuadé d'avoir toujours raison, mon amour ?

— Parce que j'ai toujours raison, même quand j'ai tort, répond dignement Tony.

— Oui, Anthony, c'est aussi pour cela que je t'aime. Tu ne t'embarrasses pas de l'opinion des autres, tu es comme moi, mon aimé. »

Il se rapproche de Tony qui veut le repousser mais finit par céder et se laisser aller à l'étreinte de son compagnon.

« Hum. Père ? Papa ? Je vous signale que je suis toujours là », s'élève la voix narquoise d'Einar.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

Merci yuoi pour tes encouragements, en espérant que tu continueras à apprécier cette histoire.

Et merci RaphaLane. Effectivement, le petit Einar s'exprime d'une façon bien différente des enfants de son âge mais tu as bien compris pourquoi je l'avais écrit comme cela.


	3. Les Zinzins de l'espace

Ses parents suspendent leurs effusions et se tournent vers lui.

« Il est tard, tu devrais dormir maintenant, tente Tony.

— Ah non ! Je ne sais toujours pas comment vous êtes tombés amoureux ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser sur cette fin ! », fait-il en croisant de nouveau les bras sur son torse. Le retour de Pépé, pense Tony.

« Après avoir été démasqué, j'ai décidé de revenir à la Tour, fait Loki avec un sourire gourmand.

— Traduisez : cet imbécile n'avait plus assez de magie pour ouvrir un portail jusqu'à Álfheim, ironise Tony.

— J'ai paré au plus pressé, répond le dieu sans se troubler. Maintenir le Père de tout dans le sommeil d'Odin pendant tout ce temps m'a obligé à entamer durablement mon potentiel magique. Et comme le Bifröst était ouvert jusqu'à Midgard, j'en ai profité pour-

— Te mettre hors de portée de la hache de Volstagg, le coupe le milliardaire.

— Venir te rejoindre, mon bel Anthony, corrige Loki.

— Se cacher, le temps de recharger ses batteries magiques, rectifie Tony en se tournant vers son fils.

— Comment as-tu réagi, papa ? Tu n'as pas eu peur qu'il vienne t'achever ?

— Oh non, ton papa était trop préoccupé à noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool pour seulement penser à s'éloigner des fenêtres, répond Loki à la place de Tony.

— Ton chagrin, papa ? demande Einar, clairement perplexe.

— Mademoiselle Potts venait de le plaquer, le renseigne son père.

— Elle ne m'a pas plaqué ! Nous nous sommes quittés, d'un commun accord et-

— Elle t'a quitté parce que tu refusais d'admettre que tu souffrais de stress post-traumatique, assène impitoyablement Loki. Tu refusais de te faire aider, quitte à la perdre, termine-t-il d'un ton radouci.

— Parce que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide, grommelle Tony.

— Tu avais besoin de mon aide, mon amour. C'est pour cela que je suis revenu.

— Le pire, c'est qu'il y croit, glisse Tony à son fils. En fait, il a débarqué à la Tour, suivi de près par Sif et les Trois Guerriers, alors que je travaillais sur-

— Alors qu'il cuvait sa vodka, affalé sur le bar, souffle doucement le Jötun.

— Je travaillais donc, reprend le génie, quand je vois Reindeer Games marcher droit sur moi.

— Cela lui a coupé toute envie de boire. Enfin, provisoirement.

— Je le croyais mort et il était là, devant moi. Même petit sourire suffisant, même coiffure, mêmes vêtements... vous n'avez donc aucun sens de la mode à Asgard ?

— Il bavait littéralement devant moi, sourit Loki à Einar.

— J'ai cru rêver quand il m'a demandé poliment s'il pouvait toujours avoir ce verre que je lui avais proposé des mois auparavant, poursuit le milliardaire en ignorant les remarques du dieu du Chaos.

— Tu le lui as offert, papa ?

— Au point ou j'en étais... fait Tony en haussant les épaules. Je n'étais pas sûr que tout ceci était bien réel, alors qu'avais-je à perdre ? Je lui ai servi son verre et je l'ai écouté. Mais j'ai tout de même passé mes bracelets, au cas où.

— Mon pauvre amour, tu étais tellement persuadé que je n'étais qu'une illusion suscitée par les brumes de l'ivresse... cela a été difficile de te faire comprendre que des guerriers asgardiens furieux et lourdement armés allaient bientôt débarquer dans ton salon.

— Ce qu'ils n'ont pas tardé à faire, en effet, grimace Tony. Sif leur avait expliqué l'imposture de ton père et ils étaient vraiment décidés à lui régler son compte, une bonne fois pour toutes.

— Mais ton papa a pris ma défense, sourit gentiment Loki. Mon héros, sans peur et sans reproche...

— Je n'aime pas qu'on vienne me menacer, et sous mon propre toit, en plus ! Pour qui se prenaient-ils ?! « Midgardien, remettez-nous le traître Laufeyson ou vous serez également jugé pour trahison envers le Père de tout... Homme de Fer, tout ceci ne vous concerne pas, Asgard n'est pas en conflit avec votre monde, restez en dehors de ce que vous ne pouvez comprendre, bla bla bla... »

— Tout ce qu'il fallait dire à ton papa, pouffe le dieu, l'air ravi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, papa ? Volstagg a beau avoir le QI d'un bulot, il est drôlement impressionnant... »

Tony sourit avec fierté.

« Depuis le premier passage de Rodolphe, j'avais apporté de petites améliorations à la sécurité de la Tour. Comme disait mon vieux, la paix, c'est en avoir une plus grosse que le voisin. Alors, quand les Zinzins de l'Espace ont commencé à se montrer menaçants, j'ai demandé à Jarvis de les mettre en joue. Avec ma plus grosse. Avec mes plus grosses.

— Si tu avais pu voir ça, Einar, tu aurais été fier de ton papa, glousse Loki. Au premier tir de semonce, la barbiche de Fandral a roussi et Volstagg s'est retrouvé cul par-dessus tête. Du coup, Hogun et Sif ont préféré faire preuve de... circonspection vis-à-vis de l'homme de fer.

— Pendant que ton père buvait du petit-lait, en même temps que son verre, précise ledit Iron Man.

— J'avoue que tu m'as impressionné. Une nouvelle fois, mon aimé », sourit le fils de Laufey. Tony espère qu'il ne rougit pas trop sous le compliment de son amant. Il se décide à continuer, avant de se mettre à bafouiller.

« Je leur ai dit que, étant donné qu'Asgard n'avait pas été en mesure de retenir Loki et de lui faire purger la peine à laquelle il avait été condamné, leur prisonnier passait désormais sous ma responsabilité, en attendant que Midgard rende sa décision, énonce dignement Tony.

— Tu avais l'autorité pour le faire, papa ? demande Einar avec perplexité.

— Évidemment non, ricane Loki. Mais il était convaincant. Et Jarvis encore plus. La deuxième salve a persuadé nos amis de retourner d'où ils venaient pour en discuter avec le Père de tout.

— Ce qui me surprend, père, c'est que le Père de tout n'ait jamais cherché par la suite à réclamer votre tête, s'étonne l'enfant.

— Disons que j'avais pris quelques... assurances pendant que j'occupais le trône d'Asgard, sourit Loki. J'ai fait publier un édit royal par lequel, en raison de son héroïsme face aux Elfes noirs, Loki était définitivement absous de ses crimes passés et recouvrait, à titre posthume, tous ses titres et domaines.

— Et une fois réveillé, Odin n'a pas dénoncé cet édit ?

— Einar, je crois qu'il est grand temps que je te donne des cours de politique, soupire son père avec consternation mais une étincelle amusée danse au fond de ses prunelles. Si le Père de tout avait dénoncé mon édit, _son_ édit, il reconnaissait devant les Neuf Royaumes qu'un _Jötunn_ \- il crache le mot avec mépris - avait occupé le trône d'Asgard. Autant aller clamer sur les toits que le roi Odin était si faible que le premier monstre venu pouvait aisément s'approprier les insignes de son pouvoir et régner à sa place. Je te laisse imaginer la foule de candidats se pressant pour prendre sa succession... Il a préféré se taire et feindre d'accueillir à bras ouverts son cher fils, de retour d'entre les morts. Oh bien sûr, le grand Odin grince un peu des dents les rares fois où je me rends sur Asgard, mais les apparences sont sauves et c'est bien là le plus important. »

Il se tait enfin, incapable de dissimuler son expression triomphante. Tony réprime un sourire tandis que son fils regarde son père avec une admiration renouvelée.

« Vous étiez donc libre, père ?

— Libre comme l'air, répond Tony. Midgard n'a pas osé réclamer de sanction contre lui, nos dirigeants craignant trop de s'attirer le courroux d'Odin s'ils touchaient à un cheveu d'un prince d'Asgard. Loki avait été gracié, réhabilité, nous pouvions difficilement le jeter dans une cellule. D'abord, parce qu'on ignorait comment le retenir pour de bon et, ensuite et surtout, parce qu'on ne souhaitait pas se priver d'un allié aussi précieux qu'Asgard. Et ton père est un si merveilleux comédien... Il n'a pas hésité à se présenter devant les caméras pour expliquer à quel point il était désolé des ravages et des morts qu'il avait pu causer lorsqu'il était - Tony mime des guillemets avec ses doigts - sous l'influence de Thanos, pour dire qu'il pleurait toutes les nuits en pensant aux souffrances des familles, et qu'il souhaitait mettre tout en œuvre pour se racheter, relate Tony en levant les yeux au ciel.

— C'est ce que j'ai fait ! s'exclame Loki. Je me suis servi de ma magie pour guérir, réparer, expier. Je me suis excusé, les larmes aux yeux, et j'ai touché le cœur des Midgardiens, fait-il dignement.

— Cela aurait été plus beau si tu l'avais fait de manière désintéressée », soupire Tony, désabusé par le comportement de son compagnon. Quel exemple donne-t-il à leur fils ?

« Qu'importe la raison pour laquelle je l'ai fait, le principal, c'est que je l'aie fait. Le résultat d'un acte prime toujours sur sa motivation, assène le forgeur de mensonges.

— Nous aimons tant les belles histoires de rédemption, souffle le milliardaire, cela causera notre perte. »

Le dieu s'est placé dans le dos de Tony et l'enlace gentiment.

« Ma conduite n'a-t-elle pas été depuis exemplaire ? lui dit-il doucement. Aucun habitant de ton monde n'a eu à se plaindre de moi...

— Si. Moi, rétorque Tony en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Loki. Certains jours, j'ai l'impression de prendre pour tous les humains, boude-t-il.

— Je t'ai aussi choisi pour ton esprit de sacrifice, Anthony, ricane Loki. Et rappelle-toi que je suis un dieu, il est normal que tu m'adores... »

Tony hausse les épaules mais se laisse aller contre son compagnon, bercé par la tonalité hypnotique de sa voix et par le souffle chaud contre son oreille. La voix perplexe d'Einar le ramène brutalement à la réalité.

« Et pendant tout ce temps, père, où étiez-vous ? Ici à la Tour ?

— Bien sûr. J'étais sous la responsabilité de ton papa, tu te rappelles ? ricane Loki.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit l'enfant en secouant la tête. Papa, tu aurais pu le laisser à la garde du SHIELD, ou à celle du Hulk... Ne le prends pas mal, mais à moins de garder constamment ton armure, tu étais plus... », l'enfant cherche visiblement les mots qui feront le moins de peine à son géniteur, « moins puissant que père. Ce que je veux dire, se hâte-t-il d'ajouter, c'est que père aurait pu facilement s'échapper et-

— Pour aller où ? le coupe Tony. Il n'était pas en odeur de sainteté à Asgard, Jötunheim est un champ de ruines, Helheim et Niflheim n'encouragent pas vraiment le tourisme de masse et-

— J'aurais pu me rendre sur Álfheim, le temps que les choses se tassent un peu, sourit Loki.

— Évidemment, bredouille le milliardaire, mal à l'aise.

— Allons, Anthony, puisque nous en sommes à tout dire, avoue à ton fils pourquoi tu m'a permis de rester chez toi. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, mon aimé. Tu es mignon quand tu rougis, déclare-t-il en voyant son compagnon piquer un fard. J'avais promis à ton papa que, s'il m'offrait l'hospitalité, je lui expliquerai les causes de l'asymétrie baryonique ou encore comment compenser le principe d'incertitude d'Heisenberg...

— Tu as toujours su comment me parler, ricane sombrement le génie.

— Tu y as cru, papa ?

— Pourquoi n'y aurais-je pas cru ? Il avait déjà démontré qu'il pouvait plier la réalité quantique à sa volonté et j'arrivais à certaines... limites dans mes travaux. L'idée de m'ouvrir de nouveaux horizons était tentante.

— Tout comme l'était la perspective d'envoyer promener Fury et le Shield, sourit Loki.

— Exactement, fait le génie en lui retournant son sourire. J'avoue que, les premières nuits, j'ai demandé à Jarvis de renforcer les dispositifs de sécurité autour de ma chambre mais-

— Comme si cela aurait pu m'arrêter, chéri, glousse Loki en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais tu ne risquais rien, tu étais-

— Ta caution morale ? propose Tony.

— Précisément. Je faisais mon mea culpa devant les caméras, je demandais à expier ma faute, et qui mieux qu'un Avenger pour témoigner de l'irréprochabilité de ma nouvelle conduite ? J'avais trop besoin de toi pour te faire le moindre mal, mon aimé. »

L'Avenger en question se rappelle précisément ce qui s'était passé dès que les Asgardiens eurent tourné les talons. D'abord éberlué et pas encore franchement dégrisé, il avait regardé Loki avec méfiance même si ce dernier levait les mains en signe de reddition. Quand Tony avait cherché autour de lui la présence d'un portail, le Trickster avait souri et lui avait assuré qu'aucune armée n'était sur le point de débarquer pour envahir Midgard. L'humain avait bien été obligé d'admettre que Loki ressemblait plus à un fuyard qu'à un conquérant et commença - légèrement - à se détendre. Ce ne fut pourtant pas tant la proposition de Loki de lui ouvrir de nouveaux horizons scientifiques qui le décida à lui offrir l'hospitalité que son légendaire esprit de contradiction. Asgard voulait Loki et osait lui demander de ne pas s'en mêler ? Cela lui donnait furieusement envie d'intervenir. Fury débarquait avec le Shield pour demander qu'on leur remette l'Asgardien ? Subitement, l'idée de faire enrager Nicky en gardant Loki sous son toit lui semblait tellement... tentante. Quand Thor, à peine sorti des bras de Jane, arriva lui aussi, Tony activa les protocoles de défense de la Tour. Il expliqua à Fury que le Shield n'avait pas vraiment prouvé qu'il pouvait garder Loki sous clé la dernière fois que le dieu était venu en vadrouille sur Terre, alors il était hors de question qu'il le leur remette, pour le bien de tous. Au dieu de la Foudre, il fit dire qu'il se conformerait à la décision du Père de tout mais, qu'en attendant, il serait gentil de dégager de son paillasson.

Tony savait bien que le répit qu'il venait de gagner serait de courte durée s'il n'avait pas rapidement une de ces idées brillantes qui lui avaient valu sa réputation de génie. Quand les journalistes étaient venus poser le camp devant la Tour, il avait souri et demandé au Trickster s'il pouvait prendre la parole en public pour autre chose que demander aux gens de s'agenouiller devant lui. Loki lui avait retourné son sourire.

L'interview accordée par Loki fut en effet un modèle du genre. L'alien, l'œil humide et la mine catastrophée, avait exprimé ses regrets et manifesté sa volonté de se racheter. Il avait été si convaincant que l'opinion publique avait instantanément chaviré en sa faveur. Désormais, quiconque se serait mis en tête de toucher un seul cheveu de sa tête aurait pris le risque de déclencher une émeute. Le Shield était resté à distance et Tony avait allégé le dispositif de sécurité.

Tony devait reconnaître que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé. L'idée d'avoir finalement renvoyé le Shield dans ses bases était galvanisante. Et même s'il n'éprouvait toujours qu'une confiance relative envers Loki, le comportement de ce dernier n'était en rien menaçant. Il restait avec lui à la Tour, lisait beaucoup et l'accompagnait parfois à son labo. Là, il regardait l'ingénieur travailler et manifestait son intérêt en posant de temps en temps des questions toujours pertinentes. Cela changeait agréablement Tony dont les travaux ne suscitaient d'habitude l'attention que lorsque leur intérêt financier ou stratégique était devenu évident.

Puisque la glace était rompue, il en profita pour interroger Loki sur Thanos. Entre demi-mensonges et semi-vérités, il comprit que le Trickster était trop occupé à réfléchir à un moyen d'échapper définitivement au Titan fou pour que ses rêves de conquête soient encore d'actualité. Savoir qu'il n'avait - temporairement, du moins - rien à craindre de Loki le rassura et le milliardaire éprouva bientôt moins d'appréhension quand il allait se coucher. Par contre, que quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que le dieu du Chaos semble redouter Thanos l'empêcha longtemps de trouver le sommeil.


	4. Álfheim

Bonjour. J'espère que vos proches et vous vous portez bien. Je ne vais pas faire de long discours, je ne suis pas douée pour ça mais je vous encourage toutes à parler si vous en éprouvez le besoin. Personnellement, parler avec ma famille, mes proches et les personnes avec qui je peux échanger sur ce site m'a fait du bien et m'a convaincue que j'allais continuer à lire, à écrire, et à discuter avec qui voudra bien engager la conversation avec moi.

Prenez soin de vous.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

« Tu as toujours été un bel enf- une vraie canaille, rectifie Tony après un regard à son fils.

— Merci, Tony, fait modestement le dieu. Après avoir convaincu le bon peuple de Midgard que je n'étais plus une menace, j'ai attendu patiemment le jugement du vieux fou. Pas qu'il avait le choix mais, allons, il fallait bien que le Père de tout sauve les apparences en feignant de réfléchir à sa décision. En attendant, j'ai proposé à ton papa un petit séjour découverte à Álfheim », sourit Loki en se tournant vers son compagnon.

Tony sourit en retour. Álfheim... ce seul nom lui met des étoiles plein les yeux. Ses paysages grandioses, ses habitants brillants et désireux de transmettre leurs connaissances, Loki qui lui sourit et l'embrasse... Oh non, il n'ira pas sur ce terrain, pas tout de suite.

« Vous ne m'avez pas encore emmené à Álfheim, intervient Einar. Vous n'arrêtez pas d'en parler mais je ne sais même pas à quoi cela ressemble, dit-il en boudant.

— C'est magnifique, souffle Tony. Presque trop. Quand j'y suis arrivé la première fois, j'ai cru que Peter Jackson tournait son dernier film et j'ai cherché les caméras, rigole-t-il. C'est vraiment superbe, grandiose, ces montagnes, ces torrents, ces trucs là, ah, comment cela s'appelle-t-il, déjà ?

— Des arbres ? propose Loki.

— C'est ça, fous-toi de moi, fait le milliardaire en haussant les épaules. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas exactement un enfant de la campagne. » Loki ricane. « Quoi ! J'ai toujours vécu à New York ou à Malibu, alors je suis infoutu de différencier un frêne d'un bouleau. Remarque, les arbres sur Álfheim ne ressemblent à rien de connu sur Terre, alors cela ne m'aurait pas été d'une grande aide.

— Après cette brillante description, tu dois te faire une idée assez précise du royaume d'Álfheim, sourit Loki à son fils.

— C'est toi l'enfant d'Yggdrasil, explique-lui, Reindeer Games, fait Tony en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Álfheim est le gracieux royaume de la lumière et de la beauté, ses habitants y sont plus beaux que tous les soleils des Neuf Royaumes. Sa capitale, Yadaï, est la perle des mondes, blottie dans une vallée verdoyante où coule l'eau la plus cristalline et la plus pure que tu aies jamais bue. La magie la protège des fous qui voudraient l'assaillir et son palais se dresse majestueusement sur une corniche...

— C'est Fondcombe, quoi ! s'exclame Einar en coupant l'envolée lyrique de son poète de père.

— Yadaï n'a rien de commun avec les délires d'un vieux professeur d'anglais ! proteste le dieu avec véhémence.

— Il faudrait que j'y aille pour trancher », fait malicieusement l'enfant.

Tony admire en connaisseur le talent de son fils pour toujours parvenir à ses fins. Einar semble avoir hérité du meilleur de ses pères. Ou du pire, frissonne-t-il. Mais il ne peut nier qu'il serait ravi de retourner sur Álfheim, avec enfant et compagnon. Les voyages forment la jeunesse, après tout.

« Oui, Loki, nous devrions envisager d'y aller tous les trois, il serait très profitable à cet enfant de découvrir un autre monde, une autre façon de penser-

— Profitable à Einar ou à toi ? le coupe le dieu. Je crois que Taeilshi serait ravi de te revoir. »

Tony grince des dents en entendant ce nom. Il a détesté l'elfe dès qu'il l'a vu. Une haine farouche et sincère, quoiqu'irraisonnée. Sois honnête, Tony, que Taeilshi se colle sans pudeur à Loki était une bonne raison, fait la petite voix narquoise cachée dans un recoin de sa tête. Je n'étais pas amoureux de Reindeer Games quand j'ai posé le pied sur Álfheim, réplique silencieusement le milliardaire. Vraiment ? ricane la voix. Alors, en quoi le comportement de Taeilshi envers Loki te dérangeait-il tellement ?

Il secoue la tête et refuse de croiser le regard narquois de son compagnon. Il choisit de s'adresser à son fils.

« Tu vois, Einar, Álfheim est très différent d'Asgard. Les Ases valorisent le courage, l'honneur, les vertus guerrières... toutes ces valeurs censées leur ouvrir les portes du Valhalla. Les habitants d' Álfheim... ce ne sont pas des lâches mais plutôt que de gagner l'univers, ils préfèrent l'étudier. S'ils doivent se battre, ils ne se dérobent pas mais ils font plus confiance à leur magie et à leur technologie qu'aux armes pour assurer leur sécurité. Dès leur plus jeune âge, les citoyens d'Álfheim sont encouragés à s'interroger, à réfléchir et à chercher des réponses, que leurs questions concernent la philosophie ou les sciences. L'atmosphère de ce royaume est propice à la réflexion et à l'émulation et ses plus grands esprits se penchent déjà sur des problèmes dont les gens de Midgard ou d'Asgard n'ont seulement pas encore conscience. »

Tony se tait, les yeux brillants. Loki sourit. Lors de son séjour sur Álfheim, Tony lui a fait penser à un gamin en visite dans son magasin de jouets préféré. Il allait d'un scientifique à un autre, les noyant sous les questions, voulant tout savoir, tout comprendre. Les joues rouges, les yeux écarquillés, les cheveux en bataille et le sourire béat, tout en lui évoquait un bambin surexcité et ravi. Le dieu se souvient du nombre de fois où il avait dû rappeler au mortel qu'il était l'heure de manger ou qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis vingt-six heures. Souvent, pour s'entendre répondre « Pas le temps, Jarvis » par un Tony passé en mode génie indifférent aux basses contingences humaines. Quand il estimait qu'il y avait vraiment urgence, Loki usait de sa magie pour endormir le Midgardien ou pour le forcer à se nourrir. Quand les effets de la magie se dissipaient, Tony adressait un regard méfiant au dieu, qui y répondait par un sourire innocent.

Loki se souvient également des longues promenades aux côtés du génie, promenades pendant lesquelles il avait essayé d'éveiller son intérêt pour la nature et l'histoire d'Álfheim. D'abord réticent, l'enfant des villes avait fini par se laisser convaincre et par le suivre. Il faut dire que le dieu avait eu raison de ses réticences initiales en lui proposant de lui faire rencontrer Dorion le Sage. Tony avait poussé une exclamation horrifiée quand Loki lui avait appris que le vieil érudit habitait à une heure du palais, à pied.

« Une heure ! Et pourquoi pas trois jours ! avait-il maugréé.

— Si tu le désires, à trois jours de marche du palais, réside Sirond. Il connaît tout de la formation des étoiles mais, à part son barat, il ne supporte la présence d'aucune créature.

— Son barat ?

— C'est un animal qui ressemble au croisement d'un écureuil et d'un lion, pour parler d'animaux que tu connais. Allons, Anthony, une heure de marche, ce n'est rien. La balade est magnifique et Dorion compte parmi les esprits les plus étonnants de ce monde. Crois-moi, tu ne le regretteras pas », conclut-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Tony avait donc suivi le dieu jusqu'à une cabane perdue dans les bois. Il dut bien s'avouer que la promenade était effectivement magnifique, même s'il était plus habitué à jauger la beauté de la jungle urbaine midgardienne que celle des forêts extraterrestres. Quand le dieu appela doucement Dorion, le Terrien vit arriver un vieil homme débraillé. Il avait un visage rond, une barbe qui avait dû être brune autrefois, et se déplaçait en s'appuyant sur un bâton. Radagast ! s'amusa intérieurement Tony.

« Bonjour, Dorion, fit Loki d'une voix douce, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.

— Bonjour, mon petit, répondit l'autre. Tu m'as apporté mes fruits ?

— Bien sûr », répondit Loki en lui tendant un petit paquet. Le vieil homme se jeta sur les figues comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis cinq jours. Pendant qu'il s'empiffrait, l'Asgardien expliquait aimablement à Tony : « Il adore les figues mais les figuiers ne poussent pas près de sa cabane. »

Après avoir mangé, Rada- Dorion s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main, rota et, sans prêter plus d'attention à ses invités, alla s'allonger sous un arbre. Il ronfla bientôt bruyamment. Au regard interloqué que lui lança Tony, Loki répondit en haussant les épaules.

« Il n'est pas très versé dans les mondanités, dit-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

— C'est « ça », l'esprit le plus brillant de ce monde ? s'exclama Tony, indigné.

— J'ai dit « étonnant », pas « brillant », corrigea Loki d'un ton de maître d'école.

— Mais...

— Tony, l'interrompit Loki. Dorion a effectivement été l'un des esprits les plus brillants d'Álfheim. Il l'est peut-être encore, qui sait, malgré ses manières un peu... frustres, précisa-t-il avec un gentil sourire en direction de l'homme qui dormait comme un bienheureux. Malheureusement, il s'est tellement dévoué à la science, et uniquement à elle, qu'il a perdu tout contact avec nous. Quand les habitants de cette planète se sont inquiétés de ne plus le voir, il était trop tard. L'esprit de Dorion avait sombré, consumé par son amour pour la science.

— Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu vas tirer une morale désagréable de cette histoire et dresser un parallèle guère flatteur pour moi ? fit Tony avec hargne.

— Si tu as cette impression, je n'ai peut-être pas besoin de t'enseigner la morale de cette histoire, sourit Loki. Mais oui, je m'inquiète de te voir tellement plongé dans tes expériences que tu en oublies de manger ou de dormir.

— Je fais ça depuis que j'ai huit ans ! protesta le génie.

— Justement, il serait peut-être tant de lever le pied, comme vous dites sur Midgard. À moins que tu ne veuilles que je t'apporte des figues dans une cabane au milieu de la forêt.

— Ah, ah, très drôle. Tu vas me dire qu'à part la conquête de Midgard ou d'Asgard, tu as d'autres centres intérêt, peut-être ?

— Bien sûr. Je m'intéresse à l'histoire, à la philosophie... et je sers occasionnellement de guide à des inventeurs midgardiens loin de chez eux.

— Un vrai enfant de chœur, en somme. Capsicle n'a qu'à bien se tenir. »

À partir de ce moment, ils prirent l'habitude de s'éloigner régulièrement de Yadaï pour s'enfoncer un peu plus à l'intérieur des terres du royaume. Tony s'avouait intérieurement qu'il appréciait de plus en plus ces moments partagés avec Loki et qu'il avait même fini par les attendre avec impatience. Il avait découvert que le Trickster pouvait se montrer très drôle, surtout quand son humour ne s'exerçait pas à ses dépens. Loki savait se montrer charmant et son esprit vif ravissait le génie. Jusqu'au jour où, passant chercher Loki dans ses appartements pour leur promenade rituelle, Tony l'avait trouvé occupé à glousser comme un adolescent avec Taeilshi.

« C'est qui, Taeilshi ? demande Einar, ramenant Tony à la réalité.

— C'est le fils de la reine des abeilles, répond le génie avec dédain.

— C'est le fils d'Idríll, glousse Loki. La reine des Elfes. Ton papa en a été jaloux au premier regard, un vrai coup de foudre inversé.

— Je n'étais pas jaloux, répond le milliardaire avec hauteur. C'est juste qu'il se montrait tellement sûr de lui, arrogant et suffisant... je ne vois toujours pas ce qui a pu te plaire chez lui.

— Je suis sûr qu'il se pose la même question à ton sujet », rétorque Loki avec ironie.

Le regard de Tony se voile. Il se souvient de ce qu'il a ressenti, ce mélange incompréhensible de colère et de déception. Il avait bredouillé une vague excuse avant de retourner à sa chambre sous les regards narquois des deux hommes. Là, il avait cherché à comprendre le sens de sa réaction. Cela ne pouvait pas venir du fait qu'il était-

« Tu étais jaloux, papa ? Tu étais déjà amoureux de père, alors ? »

Tony soupire. Il avait bien cherché à se convaincre que sa réaction n'avait rien d'anormal, mais il avait commencé à s'interroger sur ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir pour le Trickster. Avant de le voir en compagnie de Taeilshi, il pensait juste apprécier sa conversation, son esprit, son sarcasme, mais il ne pensait pas être attiré _physiquement_ par Loki. Putain ! Il était Tony Stark, bordel ! Génie, philanthrope, milliardaire et playboy. _Playboy_. Il était célèbre pour ses conquêtes féminines. Blondes, brunes, rousses, mariées, célibataires, célèbres ou illustres inconnues, elles étaient peu nombreuses à lui avoir résisté. Mais, un homme ? Bon d'accord, un extraterrestre. Un dieu, selon les anciens habitants d'Europe du Nord. Voilà, un dieu, c'était déjà plus acceptable. Mais cela ne changeait rien, Tony Stark n'avait aucun goût pour les hommes, qu'ils soient mortels ou divins.

« Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, répond Loki. Quand ils nous a vus ensemble, il a tourné les talons sans prendre la peine de me parler.

— Tu étais occupé, je ne voulais pas te déranger, réplique amèrement Tony.

— Oh, mon aimé, cela te blesse encore, après tout ce temps ? », demande doucement le dieu en voulant l'enlacer. Mais le génie se dégage, clairement mal à l'aise.

« Quand j'ai voulu en discuter avec lui, il m'a repoussé. Je lui ai alors demandé si le fait que j'ai pu avoir une relation physique avec un homme le dérangeait.

— Cela me dérangeait pas, c'était juste que j'ignorais complètement que tu étais homosexuel ! Tu m'avais dit que tu avais été marié et-

— Tony, soupire son compagnon. Vous autres Midgardiens avez une vision de l'amour si réductrice ! J'aime qui je veux, indépendamment de sa race ou de son genre. » Il se tait un instant avant de reprendre. « Comme ton papa m'avait assuré qu'il n'était en rien rebuté par l'homosexualité, je lui ai alors demandé si sa réaction aurait été différente si je n'avais pas été concerné. En clair, je lui ai demandé s'il était attiré par moi, déclare Loki avec un sourire en coin.

— Et qu'a-t-il répondu ? demande Einar.

— Qu'il gèlerait en enfer avant qu'il fantasme sur une relation physique avec moi, répond Loki d'un air glacial. Qu'il préférait encore faire preuve d'abstinence jusqu'à la fin de sa vie plutôt que de me toucher.

— Non !? Papa, dis-moi que tu ne lui as pas dit ça ! »

Tony se tortille, embarrassé. L'image de Taeilshi pratiquement collé à Loki, l'attitude nonchalante et moqueuse du Trickster, la remise en question de sa sexualité, tout avait contribué à le faire sortir de ses gonds, jusqu'à se montrer blessant. Il avait presque instantanément regretté ses paroles, mais le mal était fait. Le visage de Loki s'était fermé et il était sorti de la chambre de Tony. Une sortie digne d'un prince, avait pensé Tony sans la moindre trace d'humour.

« Je... bredouille-t-il. J'étais en colère, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, fait-il piteusement. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça, Loki. Vraiment désolé.

— Je sais, mon aimé, sourit le dieu.

— Qu'avez-vous fait, père ? Moi, je lui aurais envoyé un sort bien désagréable, comme celui qui fait pousser des furoncles sur tout le corps ou celui qui rend impuissant-

— Einar ! s'exclame son géniteur.

— J'ai relevé le défi », fait son père. Cette fois, son sourire a quelque chose de diabolique. Tony en frémit rétrospectivement. « Il avait déclaré préférer l'abstinence à une relation avec moi, j'ai voulu vérifier jusqu'à quel point monsieur pouvait se montrer chaste. J'ai évité tout contact avec lui. Quand je le croisais, j'étais en compagnie de Taeilshi, ce qui le décourageait de venir me parler. »

Le génie se passe une main dans les cheveux. Cet épisode fut l'un des plus désagréables de son existence. Il avait cherché à présenter ses excuses à Loki mais ce dernier le snobait délibérément. Au contraire, il se montrait de plus en plus intime avec Taeilshi. Tony les avait, trop souvent à son goût, croisés au détour d'un couloir, dans une attitude qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Il s'était senti de plus en plus en colère, de plus en plus amer. Jusqu'à se laisser tenter par les redoutables alcools du royaume des Elfes. Tout pour éviter de réfléchir aux raisons de sa colère et de son amertume.


	5. Trickster

« Quand je l'ai estimé à point, je suis passé à l'action, reprend le dieu du Mensonge. Un soir, lors d'un banquet organisé en l'honneur de la reine, j'ai évoqué un clone. Ton père, qui avait un peu abusé de la liqueur locale, nous a regardés, ou plutôt a regardé Taeilshi et mon clone, se bécoter. Pauvre chéri, il avait l'air à la fois furieux et perdu. Alors, je me suis glissé à côté de lui pour le réconforter.

— Tu as triché ! s'exclame Tony. Tu n'étais pas « toi », fait-il avec véhémence.

— Mon aimé, depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que je peux adopter n'importe quelle apparence, mâle ou femelle.

— Pour moi, tu es Loki, un homme, mon compagnon. Pas ma compagne. Penser à toi comme à une femme, c'est... je n'y arrive pas, fait-il en secouant la tête. Aaaahh ! » fait-il, horrifié. Sous ses yeux, son fils a disparu pour laisser place à une adorable fillette aux boucles chocolat et au sourire espiègle.

Loki ricane avant de gronder affectueusement sa fille. Son fils. Son. Fils.

« Einar, tu sais bien que ton papa déteste quand tu fais ça. Regarde-le, il est complètement affolé, le pauvre. »

Le génie s'emploie à respirer calmement pendant que la petite fille lui sourit gentiment avant de reprendre sa forme habituelle. Il a beau savoir que son fils a hérité des facultés de son père, le voir changer de forme à volonté reste très perturbant.

« Pardon, papa, lui dit-il avec une moue adorable. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je suppose que papa ne vous a pas résisté, sous cette forme ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers son père.

— Il était éméché et en colère. Et il était persuadé de me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce en flirtant ouvertement en face de moi. Cela n'a pas été très difficile de l'entraîner dans sa chambre, sourit Loki. Il m'a même adressé un sourire triomphant en quittant la pièce. Enfin, à mon clone. »

Tony fait comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas. L'humiliation cuisante ressentie ce jour là continue de le tourmenter. Il se souvient de la magnifique brune à la taille marquée et aux traits délicats qui était venue s'asseoir à côté de lui. De ses grands yeux verts, de son gentil sourire et de sa voix caressante. Quel con ! Loki s'était présenté à peine masqué mais lui ne s'était douté de rien. À sa décharge, le génie ignorait alors tout de ce pouvoir particulier. Tout ce qu'il avait vu, c'était une belle jeune femme entreprenante à laquelle il n'avait pas eu envie de résister. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps et ses caresses s'étaient révélées expertes et inventives. Quand Tony avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et avait basculé la belle sur le lit, il avait vite été dégrisé.

« Tu aurais vu sa tête quand j'ai repris ma forme habituelle ! Le pauvre amour était complètement perdu.

— Il y avait de quoi, non ? fait hargneusement le milliardaire. Je pensais être avec une belle jeune femme et je réalisais que c'était un autre de tes sales tours.

— Anthony, tu avais cherché à me parler pendant des jours et, quand tu m'avais finalement en face de toi, tu n'étais toujours pas satisfait. Tu es compliqué, mon aimé.

— C'est toi qui dit ça ?! Si tu voulais vraiment me parler, tu ne m'aurais pas délibérément snobé comme tu l'as fait. Non, tout ce que tu voulais, c'était te moquer de moi. Encore une fois, dit-il avec amertume.

— Anthony... soupire le dieu. Je sais que tu ne le crois pas mais je te jure que je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Au départ, je voulais juste te sonder un peu, pour savoir si je pouvais éventuellement m'aventurer sur ce terrain. » Devant le regard surpris de Tony, il a un gentil sourire. « Oui, mon aimé. Entre mon séjour forcé à la Tour et les moments que nous avons partagés sur Álfheim, mon opinion sur le grand Anthony E. Stark avait déjà sensiblement évolué. J'étais ravi de nous découvrir de nombreux points communs, d'avoir des conversations intelligentes et passionnées avec toi, et je dois bien reconnaître que je n'étais pas insensible à ton joli petit cu- à ton sourire, se reprend-il après un rapide coup d'œil vers son fils. Pourtant, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu pouvais bien ressentir pour moi et, comme je déteste rester dans l'incertitude, je me suis servi de Taeilshi pour en avoir le cœur net. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu réagirais si violemment. Je reconnais que tes mots m'avaient blessé, et que je voulais aussi en profiter pour te donner une petite leçon mais... je pensais que tu rirais vite de ma petite plaisanterie et que nous pourrions ensuite, comment dis-tu déjà ? Ah oui, mettre les choses à plat entre nous. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu le prendrais si mal. Je jouais ce genre de tour à Thor durant notre enfance et, même s'il râlait souvent, il finissait toujours par en rire. Je pensais vraiment qu'il en serait de même avec toi. Je me suis gravement trompé, fait le dieu en baissant la tête.

— Je ne suis pas Thor, répond Tony, toujours hargneux.

— Que les Nornes en soient remerciées, sourit Loki.

— Tu voulais vraiment me parler, alors ? demande timidement l'ingénieur. Je pensais que tu avais fait tout ça pour te payer ma tête et... pouvoir en rire avec Taeilshi, avoue-t-il tout bas.

— Encore aujourd'hui, Taeilshi ignore qu'il a diné en compagnie de mon clone, ce fameux soir », lui répond Loki avec un beau sourire.

Tony lui retourne son sourire, soulagé. Il a si longtemps cru que le Trickster avait juste voulu marquer sa supériorité en lui jouant ce tour pendable ! Il s'était senti stupide... et bizarrement déçu.

« Classique ! soupire Einar. Vous ne vous parlez sincèrement qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité, genre crise de couple de niveau 5, autrement vous êtes persuadés que vous montrer sincères l'un envers l'autre vous place en position de faiblesse.

— Jeune homme, depuis quand te sens-tu autorisé à nous critiquer ? fait Loki avec hauteur.

— Depuis un moment, en fait, répond l'enfant sans se troubler. Je vis avec vous, je suis le mieux placé pour savoir comment vous fonctionnez.

— C'est faux, Einar ! intervient Tony. Nous n'hésitons plus à parler de nos problèmes, quand nous en rencontrons un et-

— Bien sûr ! ricane le morveux. Vous parlez quand c'est indispensable. Sinon, tu préfères bouder plusieurs jours parce que tu t'es persuadé que l'attention que père portait à Hymir, l'émissaire de Jötunheim, était « déplacée ». Cela te tuerait d'admettre que tu as peur qu'il en vienne un jour à ne plus t'aimer ? »

Loki glousse. Pas longtemps.

« J'éviterais de rire si j'étais vous, père. Je n'ai que moyennement apprécié l'épisode où vous aviez préparé nos bagages pour partir vivre sur Álfheim parce que vous ne supportiez plus de voir papa prendre tous ces risques en tant qu'Iron Man. Vous auriez pu juste lui dire que vous aviez peur pour lui, mais non ! Vous avez préféré le menacer ! Ce n'est pas drôle tous les jours d'être votre fils, croyez-moi ! »

Les deux adultes échangent un regard interloqué et légèrement embarrassé. Leur fils a évidemment raison mais ils auraient préféré qu'il soit moins lucide.

« Je... se lance Tony. Bon, d'accord, je suis peut-être un peu jaloux. Et je me demande... je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si tu me regardais un jour en te demandant ce que tu as bien pu me trouver, débite-t-il rapidement sans oser regarder son compagnon dans les yeux.

— Mon aimé, ta jalousie me flatte mais tu n'as rien à craindre, personne n'est aussi intéressant que toi dans les Neuf Royaumes. Et personne n'est aussi magnifique, dit-il gentiment. Mais, je t'en conjure, écoute-moi avant de te lancer inconsidérément au devant du danger ! Je ne supporterais pas qu'on vienne m'apprendre que tu as trouvé une mort « glorieuse » au combat. Pour moi, ta mort serait toujours stupide... et inacceptable. »

Sa voix tremble un peu en prononçant ces derniers mots. Tony lui caresse maladroitement la joue avant de poser les lèvres sur celles du dieu.

« Hé, les amoureux ! Vous pourriez peut-être me raconter la suite de votre histoire avant de vous prouver à quel point vous êtes désolés d'être deux idiots ?

— Einar, ton insolence est intolérable. Je vais devoir sévir, assure son père.

— Bien, père », fait le gamin, guère impressionné.

Son père le foudroie du regard en se demandant où est la faille dans l'éducation qu'il lui donne. Cela vient sûrement de Tony, pense-t-il. Tony se contente s'adresser un clin d'œil à son fils, confirmant les doutes de Loki.

« Disons qu'après cet épisode malheureux, reprend finalement Loki, ton papa était tellement furieux qu'il refusait de m'adresser la parole, à part pour me demander de le ramener sur le champ sur Midgard.

— Ce que vous n'avez pas fait, je suppose ?

— Tu me connais bien, répond Loki en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je refusais de le laisser partir avant que nous ayons pu nous expliquer. » Il regarde le milliardaire droit dans les yeux, et ses traits affichent une expression résolue. « Qu'il soit d'accord ou pas, cette fois, il allait m'écouter. »


	6. Guimauve et légende

« Je lui ai promis de le ramener chez lui mais seulement une fois que j'aurais vu ma fille Hel sur Niflheim. Et j'ai fait mine de quitter Álfheim, fait-il sans quitter Tony des yeux. J'ai attendu trois jours, histoire de lui laisser le temps de se calmer et de réfléchir un peu. Ensuite, j'ai décidé que le moment était venu. J'ai un envoyé un messager le prévenir que le prince Loki avait été gravement blessé par un homme de Surt et qu'il avait été ramené sur Álfheim dans un état désespéré. Et j'ai attendu. Pas longtemps », fait-il avec un petit sourire doux-amer.

Anthony grince des dents. La nouvelle l'avait laissé abasourdi, incrédule... et effrayé. Quelque part, il s'était imaginé que Loki ne pouvait pas mourir. Il était un dieu, non ? À quoi bon être un dieu si c'est pour mourir aussi sûrement et bêtement qu'un humain ? La peur au ventre, il s'était précipité vers les appartements du Trickster. Deux gardes et un mage avaient voulu l'empêcher de le voir mais il avait refusé de partir, tempêtant jusqu'à ce qu'une voix faible s'élève du lit et leur demande de le laisser passer. Il s'était alors approché avec appréhension pour découvrir un Loki affreusement livide. Il avait senti ses entrailles se nouer, s'était assis précautionneusement sur le lit et avait pris la main glacée du dieu dans la sienne, espérant lui communiquer un peu de sa chaleur, de sa vie. Le regard résigné qu'il lui avait adressé avant que sa tête ne retombe sur l'oreiller et qu'il ne ferme les yeux lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Il s'était penché vers lui et avait murmuré avec hésitation :

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, Reindeer Games. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit. C'est juste que, quand je t'ai vu avec Taeilshi, je me suis senti mal, presque... trahi. C'est con, hein ? Alors, je me suis défendu de la seule manière que je connaisse, en me montrant blessant. » Il soupira. « Merde ! Je ne voulais surtout pas me demander pourquoi te voir avec lui m'avait autant dérangé, non, blessé, je me sentais blessé, fit-il, presque étonné. Cela m'aurait amené à me pencher sur ce que je pouvais bien ressentir pour toi. Putain, Loki ! Tu es un assassin, un criminel en fuite, un menteur, un... un mec, grimaça-t-il en l'admettant enfin. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les mecs, déclara-t-il. Attends, je ne dis pas que je suis attiré par toi, hein ! Ne va pas te faire un film, Rodolphe. C'est juste que... oh et puis merde ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je n'éprouve aucune attirance pour les mecs mais j'aime parler avec toi, rigoler avec toi ou juste, ne rien faire, mais avec toi. Tu sais pourquoi, toi ? Parce que moi, je suis paumé, Prancer. Alors, je refuse que tu meures maintenant, bordel ! Comment je vais faire pour comprendre si tu ne m'aides pas un minimum, hein ? Loki, tu es un battant, accroche-toi ! »

* * *

« Anthony s'est précipité à mon chevet et m'a soufflé qu'il était désolé, qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait pu me dire, qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Cela a dû lui coûter mais il a fini par avouer qu'il ne voulait pas que je disparaisse avant que nous ayons eu l'opportunité de nous parler, explique Loki à son fils. Alors, je me suis redressé et je l'ai pris dans mes bras, fait-il en souriant.

— Crétin ! Je m'étais fait avoir, une fois de plus... fait tristement le milliardaire.

— Comme tu peux l'imaginer, ton papa était furieux, continue Loki en l'ignorant. Il m'a hurlé dessus qu'on ne pouvait décidément pas me faire confiance et qu'il était un idiot pour avoir pensé le contraire, même cinq minutes. Il a voulu sortir de ma chambre mais je l'ai attrapé et je ne l'ai plus lâché. Je lui ai rappelé ses paroles : il voulait discuter avec moi de ce qui s'était passé, alors il allait rester là et parler. Il a crié, il a essayé de me frapper mais il a vite réalisé que c'était inutile. Alors, il a boudé. Mais je ne l'ai toujours pas lâché. Quand la nuit est tombée, il a commencé à réaliser que je pourrais rester ainsi, à le tenir contre moi dans mon lit pendant trèèès longtemps. Alors, il a eu peur et nous avons parlé.

— _Tu_ as parlé ! Tu parles tout le temps, bougonne le mortel.

— Tu avais tellement de mal à mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressentais, mon aimé. Je t'ai juste aidé un peu, sourit le dieu. Il en est ressorti qu'il ne m'aimait pas, ou plutôt qu'il n'en savait rien, ou plus justement, qu'il avait la frousse de réaliser qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de moi, fait Loki avec un sourire narquois.

— Ce n'était pas facile pour moi, se défend le génie. Je savais que je ne voulais pas te voir disparaître mais, t'aimer ? C'était vraiment dérangeant comme concept. »

Loki sourit avec indulgence.

« Je sais, mon aimé. Nous avons donc décidé d'y aller doucement et de reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Nous sommes repartis à la découverte d'Álfheim et nous avons repris nos conversations.

— C'est tout ? fait dédaigneusement Einar. J'aurais pensé que vous l'auriez enfermé dans votre chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il vous cède et-

— Einar, je suis ton père et je suis dans la pièce ! Arrête de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! s'exclame Tony.

— Il avait besoin de temps, sourit affectueusement Loki. Après tout, ton père était pour ainsi dire, « vierge » - Tony lève les yeux au ciel - et je ne force jamais la biche aux abois - Tony fait semblant de se taper la tête contre le mur - et, après tout, nous avions discuté, il avait été assez honnête pour reconnaître qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi, tout comme moi je lui avais avoué qu'il me plaisait. Tôt ou tard, l'inéluctable allait se produire... le temps n'a pas beaucoup d'importance pour un dieu, fait-il en haussant les épaules.

— Je dois reconnaître que j'ai été étonné que tu ne te montres pas plus entreprenant, fait le Midgardien, d'un ton soupçonneux. Attends ! Cela faisait partie de ton plan, ça aussi ?!

— Anthony, rigole Loki, tu penses vraiment que je calcule tout, tout le temps ? Il s'agissait juste de psychologie élémentaire. Si je m'étais montré trop pressé, tu serais rentré dans ta coquille. J'ai préféré te laisser venir. C'est ce que je fais toujours quand je veux apprivoiser un animal rétif.

— Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, l'animal ?

— J'en ai une petite idée, oui, fait Loki, clairement amusé.

— Beurk, on se croirait dans une bluette pour gamines, fait Einar. J'espérais un peu plus de passion, toute cette guimauve va me rendre malade.

— C'est toi qui a voulu connaître notre véritable histoire, s'amuse Tony. Quoi ? Tu croyais que ton père m'avait kidnappé et enfermé dans un sombre donjon ? Qu'il m'avait envouté et forcé à faire des choses que la morale réprouve ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Mais là, tout ce que j'ai, ce sont des promenades dans les bois et deux grands dadais qui se tiennent par la main en soupirant. À ce stade de l'histoire, vous ne vous êtes même pas encore embrassés. Vu votre légende, je suis déçu, normal. »

Loki fait les gros yeux pendant qu'Anthony a du mal à réprimer un fou rire.

« En fait, nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois sur Álfheim, déclare Tony avec nostalgie. Le Père de Tout avait enfin rendu sa décision et Loki était attendu sur Asgard pour être rétabli dans tous ses titres. Il me l'a annoncé lors de l'une de nos promenades dans les bois, comme tu les appelles. Et c'est à ce moment là que nous nous sommes embrassés.

— C'était bien ? demande Einar, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

— Ça, mon grand, c'est entre ton père et moi, sourit Tony.

— Oui, cela ne regarde que nous, mon fils, confirme Loki en prenant la main de Tony dans la sienne.

— Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôles, boude Einar.

— Tu voulais, je te cite, « une vraie histoire, avec de l'action, des péripéties, des rebondissements », je crois que nous avons amplement rempli notre part du contrat.

Il peut bien bouder tout ce qu'il veut, ni Loki ni Tony ne partageront jamais ce moment avec quiconque. Ils se regardent, se sourient, et la scène défile dans leurs têtes, si nette et si précise qu'ils sentent presque les feuilles frémir sous le vent d'Álfheim.

* * *

« Alors, tu vas libérer la chambre d'invités à la Tour, Prancer ?

— Tu me chasses, Anthony ?

— Tu redeviens un prince d'Asgard. Que ferais-tu chez un misérable mortel ?

— Bien des choses me viennent en tête, Anthony. Mais si tu en as assez de ma compagnie et que tu souhaites reprendre ta vie sur Midgard comme elle était avant que je n'arrive, je respecterai ta décision. »

Le génie se tourna vers le dieu, indécis.

« J'aimerais que tu viennes me voir sur Terre, fit-il d'une petite voix timide qui l'étonna lui-même.

— Vraiment ? »

Anthony releva la tête pour planter le regard dans celui de Loki. Il s'attendait à y découvrir une lueur moqueuse mais tout ce qu'il lit dans ces yeux verts fut une réelle curiosité. Alors, avec la gorge sèche et le sentiment de se jeter à l'eau, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et vint effleurer les lèvres du dieu. Sentir son souffle chaud contre sa bouche le troubla et il hésita. Le dieu le laissa faire, sans chercher à le décourager ou à l'encourager. Comme s'il était curieux de voir jusqu'où le mortel irait. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas l'effaroucher, Tony n'aurait su dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que, pour une fois, il aurait aimé laisser l'initiative de ce qui allait arriver à quelqu'un d'autre. Même pour son premier baiser, il s'était senti moins intimidé. Il releva encore la tête pour voir Loki lui sourire gentiment.

Le sourire du dieu l'enhardit et il vint doucement poser les lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris de les découvrir si douces, il en traça délicatement le contour du bout de la langue avant de glisser timidement entre ses lèvres. _J'embrasse Loki. J'embrasse un mec. Moi, Tony Stark, j'embrasse un mec. Finalement, ce n'est pas si différent que d'embrasser une femme. Il faut juste que je me fasse à l'idée. Oh, putain._ Il eut le sentiment que le flou se faisait dans sa tête, comme une légère ivresse. Loki dut comprendre que le mortel commençait à perdre pied, car il vint poser les mains sur les hanches de Tony et l'attira gentiment plus près, prenant enfin le contrôle, au grand soulagement du génie. Quand il approfondit le baiser, le goûtant pour la première fois, Tony ferma les yeux. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi les femmes fermaient les yeux quand il les embrassait. Il croyait comprendre, maintenant. La sensation le submergeait, s'il avait gardé les yeux ouverts, il s'y serait noyé.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Tony tremblait un peu mais choisit de le cacher en repassant très vite en mode Stark.

« Cela te va, comme réponse, Reindeer Games ?

— Tu aurais peut-être pu l'approfondir un peu plus.

— Je- commence le milliardaire mais le dieu l'interrompit en lui déposant un gentil baiser au coin des lèvres.

— Je vais m'en contenter pour l'instant, Anthony. Mais nous reprendrons cette conversation dès que je pourrais échapper à mes obligations sur Asgard. »


	7. Willow, Tyrion et Victor

« Et cela se finit comme ça ? Vous vous êtes roulés une pelle dans les bois et ça y est, vous étiez un couple ? », proteste Einar avec incrédulité.

Tony soupire.

« Pratiquement, oui. Ton père est parti se présenter devant Odin pendant que je rentrais ici. Cela m'a donné le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées et de... réaliser que j'avais vraiment envie de le revoir, sourit-il.

— Papa, quand tu souris comme ça, tu ressembles à une fangirl lisant un truc bien guimauve, attaque son fils.

— Il sourit toujours comme ça quand il est amoureux, intervient Loki.

— Beurk, vous êtes répugnants à roucouler comme ça !

— Je crois me souvenir d'une demoiselle Willow qui te faisait ouvrir des yeux comme des soucoupes et baver de manière peu élégante, le titille Tony.

— Et je me souviens d'un jeune garçon qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps quand elle a déménagé à Atlanta, ajoute Loki.

— C'est déloyal ! Et j'étais jeune !

— C'était il y a cinq mois.

— C'est bien ce que je dis ! Et cela n'a rien à voir, vous vous êtes vieu... grands, se reprend-il à temps. Et surtout, vous êtes l'Iron Man et le dieu du Chaos, vous devriez être plus forts que ça », bougonne-t-il.

Ses parents rient de bon cœur, ce qui exaspère un peu plus le gamin.

« Tu préfères quand nous nous disputons ?

— Non. Oui... C'est juste que cela fait un peu trop ordinaire comme relation, du coup.

— Tu sais que si nous n'avions pas ces moments ordinaires, comme tu dis, tu ne serais pas là pour nous le reprocher ? »

Einar décide que la conversation a suffisamment dévié.

« Bon, d'accord, père se présente devant le Père de tout avant de venir te retrouver... Vous vous êtes tout de suite mis en couple ?

— Sûrement pas ! ricane Loki. Il lui avait déjà fallu du temps pour m'embrasser, alors tu peux imaginer les trésors de patience que j'ai dû déployer avant qu'il reconnaisse ne plus pouvoir se passer de moi.

— J'étais content de le revoir, dit Tony. Il a repris sa chambre d'amis et-

— Nous avons repris nos balades, termine Loki. Je crois n'avoir jamais autant marché que lorsque je courtisais ton père, s'amuse-t-il. Il m'a fait visiter la ville, découvrir les merveilles culinaires de ce royaume, et a regardé avec moi l'intégrale de Game of Thrones. Une excellente série, j'ai eu l'impression de visionner un reportage sur les coulisses du pouvoir à Asgard, ricane-t-il. Si ce n'était sa basse naissance, Lord Baelish présente des similitudes troublantes avec Lord Frey et Cersei est aussi bouffie d'ambition et de bêtise que notre chère Freyja...

— Et toi, tu serais qui ? Tyrion ? ironise Tony.

— Un personnage intéressant, quoi qu'encore trop tendre. Bien conseillé, il pourrait accomplir de grandes choses, répond très sérieusement le Trickster.

— C'est tout ce que vous avez fait ? Découvrir la ville, manger et regarder HBO ? demande Einar avec effarement.

— Disons que je n'ai jamais laissé passer une occasion de... préciser mes intentions mais dès que je sentais ton père se crisper, je lui laissais... un peu d'air.

— Tu t'es montré très patient, c'est vrai, admet l'ingénieur.

— Le temps jouait pour moi, mon aimé. À chacune de mes approches, je te sentais de moins en moins tendu et de plus en plus réceptif », répond Loki avec un sourire carnassier.

Tony préfère hausser les épaules et sourire intérieurement. Loki s'était montré étonnamment patient, c'est vrai. Tony se demande toujours si c'était parce que le dieu était vraiment amoureux ou parce que son trouble face à Loki était si évident qu'il finirait tôt ou tard par lui céder. Il se souvient en particulier de ce moment où ils s'étaient embrassés passionnément et où Loki en avait profité pour poser une main légère sur ses fesses. Il s'était involontairement tendu et Loki avait immédiatement retiré sa main avant de se reculer et de lui sourire gentiment. Ou de cette fois où, sortant de la douche, il était entré dans la cuisine pour se retrouver face à Loki. La serviette passée autour de sa taille avait glissé et il s'était retrouvé nu comme un ver face à lui. Il n'oublierait jamais le regard affamé du dieu quand il l'avait détaillé des pieds à la tête. Son désir était si manifeste que le playboy était sûr d'avoir horriblement rougi. Loki s'était approché, avait effleuré ses lèvres avant de s'agenouiller. Alors que Tony était partagé entre panique et excitation, Loki s'était lentement redressé avant de replacer la serviette autour des hanches du milliardaire. Tony s'était senti à la fois soulagé et déçu. Avec le recul, il ne sait toujours pas si le dieu a juste respecté ses hésitations ou s'il l'a sciemment chauffé jusqu'au point d'ébullition. Probablement les deux. C'est Loki, après tout.

« Il m'a aussi présenté officiellement à ses chers Avengers, continue Loki. Ce fut un grand moment, vraiment. Natasha et Clint m'ont lancé des regards assassins toute la soirée, Bruce a rougi et bredouillé qu'il était ravi de me revoir, le cher homme, et Steve m'a assuré que, tant que je respecterai mes engagements envers sa planète, il me considérait comme étant sous sa protection. Brave petit soldat ! Le colonel Fury fut bien plus amusant. Il a traité ton père de crétin de classe internationale, et m'a promis de me tenir à l'œil. »

Tony rit encore à ce souvenir. Sans se troubler, Loki lui avait répondu « lequel ? », provoquant un fou rire chez le milliardaire pendant que les autres Avengers préféraient regarder ailleurs ou tentaient à grand peine de réprimer un sourire.

« Et comment a réagi oncle Thor ?

— Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, sourit Loki. Il est venu me reprocher de l'avoir trahi en mettant en scène ma mort et en prenant la place du Père de tout. Il a crié, tempêté, bref, il a fait honneur à son surnom de Tonnant. Évidemment, quand il eut fini de donner libre cours à sa colère, il m'a pris dans ses bras en me disant à quel point il était heureux que je ne sois pas mort. C'est mon privilège de petit frère, Thor me pardonnera toujours mes bêtises.

— Hélas ! fait Tony en secouant la tête.

— Ces petits intermèdes mis à part, ma vie sur Midgard était plutôt paisible. Fidèle à mes engagements médiatiques, j'ai continué à venir en aide aux victimes de l'invasion Chitauri, je me suis montré repentant et humble-

— Un vrai rôle de composition, ricane Tony.

— Et dès que je rentrais à la Tour, je mettais tout en œuvre pour séduire ton père, continue-t-il, imperturbable. Il était presque « à point » quand cet idiot s'est approché trop près des nouveaux doombots de son grand ami Victor. »

Tony grimace. C'est impressionnant de voir à quelle vitesse le visage de Loki, si gai quelques secondes auparavant, s'est refermé. En fait, il a l'air positivement furieux. Il n'a toujours pas digéré cet épisode, réalise avec incrédulité et un peu d'effroi l'homme derrière l'Iron Man.

« Je... Je ne pensais pas qu'il les avait améliorés à ce point ! tente-t-il de se justifier.

— C'est bien ce que je te reproche, rétorque Loki, glacial. Tu ne prends pas assez de temps pour analyser les forces en présence, tu te précipites au-devant du danger sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Tu prétends être un génie mais sur le champ de bataille, tu agis avec une impulsivité désolante ! »

Tony baisse les yeux comme un gamin pris en faute. Il sait que la colère de Loki est essentiellement due à la peur qu'il avait alors éprouvé et préfère donc ne pas argumenter.

« Ton père a été blessé ce jour-là. Grièvement blessé... fait-il amèrement. Avant que j'aie pu l'approcher, ils l'avaient évacué dans un hôpital militaire, mais ils le pensaient déjà perdu, soupire-t-il. Ces idiots ne voulaient pas me voir autour de lui alors qu'il... »

Alors que j'étais sur le point d'y passer, pense Tony. Il se sent rétrospectivement honteux.

« Mais Bruce est intervenu, continue doucement le milliardaire. Vu mon état, il a déclaré qu'ils ne perdraient rien à le laisser tenter quelque chose et il leur a rappelé la magie de guérison dont faisait usage Loki sur Terre. À contrecœur, ils l'ont laissé essayer. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement mais Bruce affirme que les plaies se sont rapidement refermées et que mon rythme cardiaque s'est stabilisé...

— C'est magique, Anthony, sourit Loki. Même si j'avais voulu l'expliquer à tes ânes de médecins, ils n'auraient rien compris. Au moins n'ont-ils plus protesté contre ma présence à tes côtés après ça.

— Ton père est resté à mon chevet jusqu'à ce que je me réveille. Bruce dit qu'il montait la garde comme une lionne défend ses petits, rit Tony pour cacher son émotion.

— Étant donné que tes équipiers étaient incapables de te protéger et tes médecins, inaptes à te soigner, j'étais le seul être sur Midgard à pouvoir prendre soin de toi, mon aimé.

— Ça, pour prendre soin de moi, il a pris soin de moi, dit Tony à Einar. Il m'a obligé à manger les ignobles choses que l'hôpital osait qualifier de « repas équilibré », forcé à dormir douze heures par jour et à prendre mes médicaments. L'infirmière en chef l'adorait !

— Je veille toujours attentivement sur ce qui est à moi, Anthony. Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir, du moins pas avant d'avoir eu un minimum de « retour sur investissement », comme tu le dis si bien », fait Loki avec un sourire sardonique.

Tony fait une grimace avant de sourire. Il sait que le sarcasme du dieu dissimule mal l'inquiétude que Loki avait éprouvé face à l'état du milliardaire. Et il a été plus touché qu'il ne veut l'admettre par la sollicitude de Loki.

« Merci d'avoir porté atteinte à ta réputation de dieu du Chaos pour t'occuper de moi, chéri, fait-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Mais je t'en prie. Pour ce que j'envisageais de faire de toi, il valait mieux que tu sois en bonne santé, mon bel Anthony. »

Cette fois, le génie rit franchement.

« Je suppose que d'avoir failli le perdre a constitué un tournant décisif dans votre relation, s'élève la voix d'Einar.

— En effet. Peu de temps après sa sortie de l'hôpital, les choses se sont « précisées » entre nous. C'est fou comme passer près de la mort aide à relativiser les choses », sourit ironiquement Loki.

Exactement, pense Tony. Après la fausse agression contre Loki et son vrai passage près de la Grande Faucheuse, le génie avait eu le temps de cogiter. Il avait beaucoup de mal à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il éprouvait alors pour Loki. La seule idée d'être _amoureux_ de lui le laissait perplexe et légèrement mal à l'aise. Amoureux ? Comme il avait été amoureux de Pepper ? La seule femme qui l'avait plaqué ? C'était risible. Il avait été amoureux de Pepper parce qu'elle était forte, intelligente et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à lui dire ses quatre vérités.

 _— Comme Loki, alors ? ricana sa part de ténèbres._

 _— Rien à voir. Pepper n'a jamais cherché à causer de tort à quiconque, il n'y a pas une once de méchanceté en elle._

 _— N'est-ce pas aussi ce qui t'attire chez Loki ? reprit la voix. Ce danger constant qu'il incarne, n'est-ce pas ce après quoi tu as couru toute ta vie ? Des bolides à l'Iron Man, tous ces risques inconsidérés que tu prends, que cherches-tu vraiment ? Et Pepper était peut-être forte, mais pas assez. À force de toujours la pousser, elle a fini par craquer et partir. Penses-tu pouvoir faire craquer Loki ?_

 _— Je n'aime pas Loki. Je suis juste... troublé._

 _— Tu es complètement paumé, oui ! ricana son autre lui-même. Si tu veux te retrouver, il va falloir que tu prennes des risques. Habituellement, cela te plaît, de prendre des risques..._

 _— Et si..._

 _— Et si quoi ? S'il veut juste tirer un coup avant de disparaître ? La belle affaire ! Combien de filles as-tu baisées alors que leur nom même t'indifférait ? Tu crois qu'elles ne s'en sont jamais remises ? Ou peut-être as-tu peur de prendre trop de plaisir entre les bras de Loki ? Ou as-tu juste peur de t'avouer que tu pourrais être plus que « troublé » ? C'est cela, Tony ? Tu crèves de trouille à l'idée d'aimer quelqu'un ?_

 _— Oh, la ferme !_

La voix avait ricané avant de se taire provisoirement.

Quand Loki était entré dans sa chambre, ce soir-là, Tony était dans son lit.


	8. Toute première fois

Ce chapitre, sans être terriblement descriptif, ne laisse planer aucun doute sur ce qui se passe entre Loki et Tony. Si ce genre de scène vous met mal à l'aise, vous pouvez vous dispenser de lire ce chapitre et passer directement au suivant, cela n'aura aucun effet sur la compréhension de l'histoire. J'ai écrit ce chapitre, je l'ai relu et j'ai hésité à le poster. Finalement, leur première fois me semble importante pour la suite de leur relation, alors je le garde. Bien évidemment, Einar n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

Si le dieu fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Il s'avança calmement vers son lit et s'y assit.

« Au premier sarcasme, je me lève et je quitte cette chambre, avait menacé Tony.

— Je n'avais pas l'intention de me montrer sarcastique, sourit gentiment Loki.

— Tant mieux, fit nerveusement le mortel.

— Anthony, je suis ravi de te voir ici. Vraiment. Mais si tu ne te sens pas prêt, tu peux encore partir, souffla le Jötun.

— Ne me tente pas ! »

Loki se mit à rire avant de venir doucement effleurer son oreille.

« Je ne compte pas te faire mal, tu sais ? Mais je veux que tu le veuilles. Si tu n'es pas sûr de toi, je préfère que tu regagnes ta chambre. Je t'assure que je ne me sentirai pas vexé.

— Je ne suis pas certain de trouver le courage de revenir si je m'en vais maintenant, fit piteusement Tony.

— Regarde-moi, Anthony. »

Relevant la tête, le milliardaire fut une nouvelle fois surpris de ne découvrir aucune lueur d'ironie dans les yeux du Trickster. Tout ce qu'il y lut fut du désir, le même désir qu'avait manifesté Loki la première fois qu'il l'avait vu nu. Tony vint alors poser les lèvres sur celles de Loki avant de glisser les mains sous sa chemise. _Si tu veux te retrouver, il va falloir que tu prennes des risques._ Il caressa la peau fraîche du dieu du bout des doigts. Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? _Que fais-tu d'habitude ?_

Tony attira alors Loki plus près et se laissa aller contre le matelas, Loki tout contre lui. L'Asgardien ne resta pas inactif, approfondissant leur baiser avant de venir embrasser la gorge du mortel. L'ayant aidé à retirer son t-shirt, il descendit le long de son torse, le couvrant de baisers, avant d'entreprendre de lui ôter son caleçon. Le rythme cardiaque de Tony s'accéléra et sa respiration se fit erratique.

Son gémissement retentit dans la chambre quand il sentit le souffle de Loki sur une partie de son anatomie qu'aucun homme n'avait encore touchée. Il se raidit.

« Veux-tu que j'arrête, Anthony ? demanda Loki en redressant la tête et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Non ! S'il te plaît, non...

— Que veux-tu, Anthony ?

— Je veux que... je veux que tu- », bredouilla-t-il, affreusement gêné.

 _Je veux que tu le veuilles._ Évidemment. Loki ne voulait pas que Tony puisse dire après coup que les choses avaient dérapé, qu'elles étaient allées plus loin que ce qu'il souhaitait. Il voulait que Tony précise ses désirs, qu'il en soit conscient et qu'il les accepte.

« Je veux... suce-moi ? hasarda-t-il. Loki, suce-moi », reprit-il plus fermement.

Le dieu lui sourit, l'embrassa au coin des lèvres avant de s'incliner. Quand il sentit une bouche humide et chaude venir entourer son gland avant de descendre le long de sa queue, il ferma les yeux et gémit. Atrocement lentement, la langue d'argent entama un mouvement de va-et-vient qui le fit gémir de plus belle. _Tu te fais sucer par un mec. C'est bon ?_

« Oh putain, oui ! », s'exclama-t-il.

Prenant son exclamation pour un encouragement, Loki suça avec ardeur, inquiétant Tony.

« Arrête ! Arrête ! Je ne veux pas... pas comme ça. »

Il se sentait de nouveau affreusement gêné à l'idée de demander ce qu'il voulait, ce qui constituait une grande première.

« Tu veux qu'on s'arrête là ? demanda malicieusement Loki.

— Oh, putain, Loki... non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

— Alors que veux-tu ?

— Je... Merde ! Tu ne m'aideras pas, hein ? C'est humiliant...

— Serait-ce moins humiliant si c'était toi qui me prenais ?

— Non. Ce n'est pas ça, c'est... c'est d'avoir à demander qui est humiliant. Ne pourrais-tu pas juste-

— T'imposer ce que moi, je veux ? Tu veux te rappeler de ta première fois comme le moment où tu auras abdiqué toute volonté face à la mienne ?

— Tu avais promis de ne pas être sarcastique, soupira Tony.

— Je n'ai pas le sentiment de l'être. Comment faisais-tu avec les jeunes femmes qui partageaient ta couche ?

— C'est différent !

— Parce qu'elles n'avaient pas de pénis entre les jambes ?

— Peut-être... souffla Tony, pensif, avant de capter le regard blessé de Loki. Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pas tout à fait. Oh, putain ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un mec et que... Merde. Je me sens hyper maladroit, ça ne se voit pas ?

— Si, sourit le dieu.

— C'est pour ça que je préférerais que ce soit toi qui...

— Prennes les rênes ? proposa Loki.

— Voilà. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et eut un sourire hésitant. J'ai l'air con, hein ?

— Je dirais perdu, plutôt. Tu devrais peut-être regagner ta chambre, finalement », fit gentiment Loki.

Les paroles tranquilles de Loki froissèrent Tony _. Il me repousse ?! Personne ne m'a jamais repoussé !_ Piqué au vif, il saisit le Trickster par la nuque et l'embrassa profondément. Pantelant, il vint ensuite coller sa bouche contre l'oreille de Loki et lui souffla « prends-moi ». Les mots résonnèrent étrangement à ses oreilles et il leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel. _J'ai l'air de quoi ?_

Pendant qu'il s'interrogeait, Loki ne perdait pas son temps. L'ingénieur sentit un doigt humide venir titiller son entrée, son léger grognement de douleur étouffé par la bouche de Loki sur la sienne.

« Tu peux m'arrêter quand tu veux, Anthony, souffla le dieu.

— Tu ne veux déjà plus de moi ? répondit-il, mi ironique, mi inquiet.

— Je veux que tu me veuilles autant que moi je te veux », fit-il, mortellement sérieux. Le dévisageant avec une intensité effrayante, il ajouta un deuxième doigt. Sans le quitter un instant des yeux, Loki continua à ouvrir doucement Tony. Quand le mortel se mit à gémir, il entreprit de le caresser doucement de son autre main. Oscillant entre la légère brûlure de l'étirement et le plaisir grandissant de la caresse, Tony finit par secouer la tête.

« Arrête. »

Loki se retira immédiatement.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes complètement ! C'est juste... Bon d'accord, Reindeer Games, si tu continues comme ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps, avoua-t-il piteusement. »

Loki évitant soigneusement de répondre, Tony prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

« Prends-moi. Maintenant. Mais tu as intérêt à être très bon. Bordel ! Quand je pense que je n'ai même pas bu ! Je n'ai même pas d'excuse pour la connerie que je-

— Tais-toi, l'interrompit gentiment le dieu. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, Anthony. C'est tout à fait normal. Mais évite de dire des choses que tu regretterais, même pour cacher ton trouble.

— Désolé. Mais cette sensation de ne rien maîtriser, c'est...

— Si tu veux que je m'arrête, je m'arrêterai.

— Je sais. Je sais, Loki. Viens, maintenant, je me suis déjà assez ridiculisé comme ça, grommela Tony.

— Tu n'es pas ridicule, tu es touchant, sourit Loki.

— C'est ça, enfonce-moi, répondit Tony en levant les yeux au ciel.

— C'est bien mon intention », ricana le dieu.

Le milliardaire se contenta de lui sourire. Son sourire vacilla tout de même un peu quand, quelques minutes plus tard, Loki glissa finalement en lui, suscitant une douleur inhabituelle, quoique supportable.

 _Merde. J'espère vraiment que je ne fais pas une connerie._

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

J'ai bien conscience que c'est affreusement court, mais j'ai supprimé toute la partie trop explicite, convaincue qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette histoire. Pour me faire pardonner, je posterai rapidement la suite de l'histoire. :)


	9. Charlotte

« Effectivement, on peut dire que ce cher Victor a fini par nous jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ricane Tony. Je l'aurais bien invité à la petite fiesta que nous avions organisée pour célébrer ta naissance, mais ton père lui avait déjà réglé son compte depuis longtemps.

— Personne ne peut impunément s'en prendre à ce qui m'appartient », déclare calmement Loki, faisant frissonner le mortel. Doom avait eu beau mériter cent fois ce qui lui était arrivé, il aurait préféré que Loki ne s'en occupe pas.

« À propos de ma naissance, demande Einar, comment ont réagi les autres quand ils ont appris que père attendait un enfant ?

— Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, sourit Tony. Nat est restée imperturbable, l'intérêt scientifique de Bruce s'est réveillé et Steve a rougi, pâli, avant de nous souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde. Je pense qu'il était sincère. Cela a été plus délicat quand ton oncle a appris la nouvelle, grimace-t-il.

— Que veux-tu, mon aimé. Thor a beau savoir que j'ai engendré et porté des enfants, il me voit toujours comme son innocent petit frère, glousse Loki.

— Innocent, ça te va bien, imbécile ! », fulmine le milliardaire.

Le dieu se tourne vers son fils, clairement amusé.

« Ton papa n'a toujours pas digéré la façon dont mon frère a débarqué ici, en hurlant que son « ami Stark » avait trahi sa confiance et déshonoré la famille du Père de tout. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait l'étrangler quand il l'a saisi à la gorge et soulevé à bout de bras, ironise-t-il.

— Ça doit être une tradition chez les frères Odinson, rétorque le génie en lui lançant un regard assassin. Le pire, c'est que ton oncle pensait vraiment que j'avais abusé de « l'innocence » de son frère !

— Disons que tu ne t'es pas montré très diplomate, mon amour. Aller lui dire que seul un archéologue pourrait retrouver la trace de ma vertu, c'était pour le moins maladroit, dit-il avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

— D'accord, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça, fait Tony avec un regard d'excuse. Mais pour qui se prenait cet imbécile ? Oser insinuer que j'aurais pu abuser de toi ! s'exclame-t-il avec indignation.

— Même si tu avais voulu, tu n'aurais pas pu, Anthony, fait Loki, grand seigneur. Mais il faut toujours que Thor fasse son numéro de grand frère protecteur... À sa décharge, il avait été très éprouvé par les quolibets et les regards en dessous que j'avais dû essuyer quand je portais Sleipnir. Il en a démis des mâchoires, cette année là ! Si les Asgardiens ont continué à médire en privé, en public, ils s'en sont bien gardés après cela. »

Il tente de se montrer ironique mais Tony n'est pas dupe. Loki est encore touché par l'attitude de son frère, qui a tenté de le protéger autant qu'il a pu, même vis-à-vis du Père de tout.

« Donc, reprend Loki, ton oncle et ton papa ont eu une dispute mémorable pendant que je comptais les points.

— Et qui a gagné, finalement ? demande Einar, intéressé.

— Match nul, je dirais, répond nonchalamment son père. Quand ils ont été tous les deux à bout d'arguments et de souffle, je suis intervenu. J'ai rappelé à mon frère que j'avais passé l'âge d'être chaperonné et que je faisais ce que je voulais.

— Cet imbécile de Thor a alors pris son petit frère dans ses bras en pleurant tellement fort que j'ai dû déclarer un dégât des eaux dans la Tour, grimace Tony.

— Il a toujours eu un cœur de midinette, malgré ses gros bras, confirme Loki. Il était ravi de pouvoir bientôt faire des papouilles à un neveu qui, a priori, ne ressemblerait pas à un monstre. Enfin, selon les critères asgardiens, évidemment », précise-t-il avec humeur.

Sujet sensible. Thor s'est toujours montré réticent à considérer les enfants d'Angrboda et de Loki comme ses neveux. Tony s'est longtemps demandé s'il y avait une part de vérité dans les poèmes scaldiques et si c'était là l'origine de la méfiance de Thor envers les enfants de « celle qui apporte le chagrin ».

« Loki, souffle-t-il. Tu sais que ce n'est pas évident pour lui. Il fait son possible pour comprendre et accepter mais c'est difficile pour lui. Laisse-lui un peu de temps et-

— Tu as raison, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu des centaines d'années pour s'y faire, le coupe son amant, l'air furieux. Il est juste-

— Et toi, papa, se hâte d'intervenir Einar avant que les choses dégénèrent, comment as-tu réagi quand tu as appris que père pouvait porter un enfant ? », demande-t-il, l'air sincèrement curieux.

Tony a une petite grimace. Il se rappelle avec précision le jour où Loki et lui ont évoqué le sujet pour la première fois.

* * *

Installés paresseusement sur le canapé, devant le grand écran de Tony, ils avaient assisté à la sortie de la maternité de la duchesse de Cambridge. Loki avait hypocritement déclaré s'intéresser à la jeune femme par pur esprit de corps. Après tout, il était prince d'Asgard, il était bien normal qu'il s'intéresse à ses consœurs, les altesses royales de Midgard. Une quasi obligation professionnelle, en somme. L'ingénieur avait levé les yeux au ciel et lui avait ironiquement proposé un abonnement à _Point de vue_ avant de remarquer le regard ému de son jötun d'amant.

« N'est-elle pas adorable ? avait soupiré Loki.

— Kate ? Oui, elle est mignonne, avait répondu Tony en haussant les épaules.

— Pas Catherine ! Je te parle de la petite. N'est-elle pas adorable ? », répéta Loki.

Le génie le regarda comme s'il avait subitement perdu l'esprit. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé le Trickster se mettre à gagater comme une vieille tante à yorkshire.

« Euh, oui, admit-il du bout des lèvres. Enfin, étant donné qu'on ne voit que son crâne et un bout de nez, c'est difficile de se faire une idée, mais elle est sûrement très jolie. Bon, on va déjeuner ?

— Tu y as déjà pensé ? demanda le dieu.

— À quoi, à ce qu'on allait manger ce midi ? demanda distraitement le milliardaire.

— À avoir un enfant, Tony », répliqua l'autre, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Tony le regarda attentivement, à la recherche d'une étincelle malicieuse dans ces immenses yeux verts ou d'un pli ironique sur ces lèvres minces. Il ne vit qu'un visage rayonnant d'espoir. _Merde_.

« Tu plaisantes, là ? », dit-il tout de même avant d'avoir pu tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche.

Au regard peiné de Loki, il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Je voulais dire... Je ne savais pas que tu désirais avoir un enfant... enfin, je sais que tu as fondé une famille avec Sigyn, mais-

— J'ai également eu trois enfants d'Angrboda, précisa Loki, glacial.

— Ah ? J'ignorais, répondit l'ingénieur, mal à l'aise.

— Et un autre de Svadilfari, asséna son compagnon. Et-

— Très bien, j'ai compris, pas la peine de me détailler la liste de tes amants et maîtresses du dernier millénaire, le coupa le milliardaire. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas me montrer maladroit, c'est juste que... tu veux un enfant... avec moi ? demanda-t-il, comme si cela lui apparaissait comme la chose la plus inconcevable au monde.

— Nous vivons ensemble depuis bientôt deux ans, cela ne me semble pas incroyable de vouloir fonder une famille ! », s'exclama avec exaspération le dieu. Devant l'air complètement perdu du Midgardien, il reprit plus doucement : « Excuse-moi, Anthony, je ne voulais pas te brusquer. C'est juste que... je t'aime, Anthony. Je n'aurais pas imaginé que je pourrais un jour me sentir si... bien, avec qui que ce soit. Alors, j'ai pensé que... » Plus que les mots utilisés, ce fut la soudaine perte d'éloquence du dieu du Mensonge qui troubla Tony. « Tu comprends, j'aime mes enfants, chacun d'eux. Avec toi, ils sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Mais mon mariage avec Sigyn avait été arrangé alors que nous n'étions tous deux que des enfants, Angrboda était trop éprise de sa liberté pour que je puisse partager davantage que son lit et Svaldifari, eh bien... » L'Asgardien lui adressa un petit sourire vaguement désolé avant de reprendre, « Je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai la possibilité d'avoir un enfant avec l'homme dont je partage la vie, avec l'homme que j'aime. Anthony, je te demande juste d'y réfléchir. Moi, je sais que tu feras un père merveilleux. »

Ce fut l'explosion. Tony ricana avant de se lancer :

« Mais bien sûr ! J'ai de qui tenir, pour ça ! Je sais exactement comment réagir, en toutes circonstances ! Je vais commencer par recruter une nurse diplômée du Norland College. Si le gosse pleure trop fort, elle l'emmènera tout de suite dans une autre pièce, pour que cela ne m'écorche pas les oreilles. Ensuite, je l'inscrirai dans l'internat le plus lointain que je pourrai trouver et, lorsqu'il reviendra pour les vacances scolaires, je lui apprendrai à boire, l'alcool ça forge un homme ! Et surtout qu'il ne vienne pas pleurnicher parce qu'il s'est fait mal en tombant de vélo ! Chez les Stark, on n'est pas des tapettes ! On encaisse sans broncher. Qu'il évite aussi de consacrer son temps libre à des choses aussi vaines que le modélisme ou les comics alors qu'il doit apprendre à diriger Stark Industries. Et, par-dessus tout, qu'il évite de trop me traîner dans les pattes. Qui sait ? Si j'arrive à oublier sa présence, j'éviterai peut-être de lui dire à quel point il me déçoit ? »

Comme vidé, il s'interrompit finalement. Loki le regarda longuement avant de se lever et de le prendre dans ses bras, malgré ses protestations.

« Crois-tu que je te laisserais porter la main sur notre enfant ? Et crois-tu seulement que tu pourrais le frapper ? Tu n'es pas Howard, Tony. Cesse de croire que l'histoire se répète et que tu feras inévitablement les mêmes erreurs que lui.

— Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. Si cela se trouve, le « moins pire » que je puisse offrir à un enfant est mon indifférence », répondit-il en essayant toujours d'échapper à son amant.

Mais la prise du Jötun était implacable, tout come sa voix.

« Indifférence, dit l'homme qui s'est interposé entre le Trio Palatin et l'homme qui avait tenté d'asservir la Terre. Indifférence, dit l'homme qui a renoncé aux profits monstrueux que faisait son entreprise d'armement pour offrir à l'humanité une source d'énergie propre. Indifférence, dit l'homme qui n'a pas hésité à prendre un aller simple pour le vide dans le but de sauver Manhattan...

— Cela n'a rien à voir ! protesta Anthony.

— Cela a tout à voir, au contraire, mon aimé. Tu te soucies des autres avant de penser à toi et tu as peur de faire preuve d'indifférence envers ton propre enfant ? Comment le pourrais-tu ?

— Tout ça, c'est purement théorique. Je ne sais pas, et tu ne sais pas non plus, comment je réagirai face à un enfant ! tonna l'humain, le regard à la fois furieux et terrifié.

— Si tu te poses autant de questions, c'est que tu te sens déjà concerné, Anthony. Je sais que tu seras parfait, mon amour », conclut-il avant de poser les lèvres sur celles de son amant. L'humain se débattit de plus belle avant de rendre les armes.

« Tu es un vrai connard, tu sais ? maugréa-t-il enfin.

— C'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes, Anthony, sourit le dieu.

— Alors, tu voudrais que nous... adoptions un enfant ? demanda Tony avec hésitation.

— Non, je ne parlais pas d'adoption, mon adoré. Je veux un enfant de toi.

— Une mère porteuse, alors ? », hasarda le milliardaire.

Loki se mit à rire.

« Pour un génie, tu es un peu lent, chéri. Je veux porter ton enfant », dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Tony blêmit avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.


	10. Sleipnir

« Tu peux me répéter ça ? J'ai cru entendre que tu voulais _porter_ mon enfant, demanda-t-il finalement.

— Tu as bien entendu, Anthony, lui sourit Loki.

— Mais... comment ? Tu es un...

— Je suis un Jötun, Anthony, répondit-il comme si cela expliquait tout. Je suis indifféremment mâle ou femelle. »

Au regard perdu du milliardaire, le Trickster sourit gentiment, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui prit les mains.

« Toi, mieux que quiconque, devrait comprendre cela, Tony. Tu es un scientifique, les notions de sélection naturelle, d'adaptation des espèces à leur environnement ne te sont pas étrangères. Jötunheim est un mode désolé, les ressources y sont limitées et les naissances y sont rares. Si les Jötuns étaient strictement différenciés sexuellement, les naissances y seraient encore plus rares et c'est la survie de l'espèce qui serait directement menacée. L'hermaphrodisme n'est qu'un trait favorisant la perpétuation de mon espèce, tout comme la faculté de courir vite ou de se camoufler rend les individus plus aptes à la survie chez d'autres espèces. »

Le génie prit quelques instants pour digérer l'explication de Loki. Cela semblait logique, mais...

« Et tu as déjà... donné naissance à un enfant ?

— Oui. J'ai donné naissance à un fils, il y a de cela plusieurs siècles.

— Et cela ne le gêne pas que sa mère soit- Tony s'interrompit, gêné parce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander.

— Pas plus que cela ne le gêne que son père soit un cheval, rétorqua Loki, la voix venimeuse.

— Un cheval ? demanda Tony avec effarement.

— Un cheval, reprit plus doucement son compagnon. Svadilfari était un magnifique étalon et Sleipnir, notre fils, a hérité de ses pouvoirs et des miens. C'est le meilleur de tous les chevaux, sa seule disgrâce est d'être la monture du Père de tout, cracha-t-il.

— Loki-

— Et je ne suis pas sa mère, je suis celui qui l'a porté ! Tu vois tout à travers ton regard étriqué de Midgardien, tu ne comprends rien !

— Loki-

— Tu trouves répugnant que j'aie pu donner naissance à un cheval ? Et si je te disais que j'ai également engendré un serpent et un loup ? Et qu'ils sont aussi beaux que Nari et Vali, les enfants que m'a donnés Sigyn ? Ils sont tous mes enfants, ils sont magnifiques et si tu penses qu'ils sont des monstres, alors tu devrais peut-être... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et Tony en profita pour reprendre la parole.

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient des monstres, Loki. Ni que tu en étais un. C'est juste... d'accord, j'ai peut-être un regard étriqué de Midgardien, sourit-il gentiment, mais il va me falloir un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça. Tu sais, sur Midgard, c'est rare de donner naissance à un cheval, à moins d'être soi-même un cheval bien sûr. » Loki haussa les épaules devant sa pitoyable tentative d'humour avant de relever la tête, les yeux brillant de colère, de défi et de peine. « D'accord, ce n'est pas drôle. Laisse-moi un peu de temps, d'accord ? Loki ? Je t'aime, quoi que tu aies pu faire. Je t'aime, même si tu as voulu me tuer et asservir cette planète, alors ce n'est pas un cheval, un serpent et un chien qui vont y changer quoi que ce soit.

— Un loup, pas un chien, corrigea automatiquement Loki, le regard toujours méfiant mais la voix moins colérique.

— Un loup, oui. Tu sais bien que la nature, ce n'est pas mon truc. Je croiserais un loup, je penserais sûrement avoir vu un chien. En toute bonne foi ! déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

— Après l'avoir vu, tu ne feras plus jamais la confusion », répondit Loki avec un sourire mauvais.

Aïe. Cela ne présageait rien de bon et le milliardaire nota mentalement de demander à Jarvis de regrouper tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les enfants de Loki. En attendant, et puisque son amant avait commencé en plaçant le conversation sous un angle scientifique, il devait savoir certaines choses.

« Et, concrètement, comment cela se passerait ? Tu dois te changer en femme, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Le sourire ironique de Loki se fit carrément acide.

« Cela te plairait, Tony ? De coucher avec une femme ? »

En disant cela, il laissa la place à une magnifique brune aux lèvres pleines et à la gorge opulente. Même s'il avait déjà été témoin de l'étrange faculté de son amant à se transformer, le pauvre Midgardien en resta bouche bée.

« Alors, Tony ? Je te plais ? », demanda une voix sensuelle.

Bonne question. Elle était belle. Non, superbe. Oh merde, vraiment canon. Le genre de beauté fatale pour laquelle les hommes sont prêts à conquérir des empires. Ou à les anéantir. Le genre de femme avec laquelle Tony Stark aimait autrefois s'afficher. Le genre de femme qu'il aurait draguée, ramenée chez lui, baisée, avant d'oublier son nom au petit matin. Mais ça, c'était avant. _Putain, elle ne me fait rien ! J'ai vraiment viré ma cuti, alors ? Ou suis-je sincèrement mordu, cette fois ?_

« Viens, Tony, fit l'apparition en lui tendant les bras.

— Euh, non. Vous êtes très belle, mais non », fit-il, l'air désolé.

La femme se mit à rire avant que Loki ne réapparaisse.

« Eh bien, mon amour, je me sens flatté que tu me préfères sous cette apparence, sourit-il.

— Ce que tu peux être con ! Ne me refais plus ça !

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est perturbant. Tu ne voudrais pas que je me fasse réimplanter un réacteur ark dans la poitrine ? Alors évite. »

Cette fois, le dieu rit franchement.

« D'accord, je vais éviter. Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'ai pas à changer d'apparence pour concevoir. Tant pis pour la pauvre Lady Loki, mais puisqu'elle n'est pas à ton goût...

— Ah, ah, tu es désopilant quand tu t'y mets. Mais comment fais-tu pour ne pas... euh ?

— Comment font les Midgardiennes ? rétorqua Loki. Je me protège, mon amour.

— Et pour Sleipnir ? », interrogea Tony. Même s'il avait conscience que sa curiosité pouvait sembler déplacée, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu passer dans la tête de son amant pour qu'il ait eu envie de porter l'enfant d'un cheval.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Loki. Il se tut, sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de se décider à parler, d'une voix tendue.

« Cela s'est passé il y a très longtemps. À une époque où Asgard n'était pas encore la puissante et orgueilleuse cité qu'elle est aujourd'hui, une cité dont le seul nom suscite admiration et crainte chez les habitants des Neuf Royaumes. Elle ressemblait alors davantage à un village boueux et malodorant, aux ruelles étroites et sombres, qu'à une citadelle céleste. La moindre flammèche pouvait y déclencher des incendies violents et meurtriers. Et les palissades qui entouraient la ville avaient beau être hautes, elles n'en étaient pas moins construites en bois. Nos ennemis étaient nombreux et nos défenses, fragiles. Trop fragiles... Alors, quand, après avoir pataugé jusqu'au genou dans le sang ennemi, la soif de conquêtes d'Odin fut un peu apaisée, il s'assit sur son trône et contempla sa cité. On peut lui reprocher beaucoup de choses, mais le Père de tout est loin d'être un imbécile. Il comprit vite que, pour être respecté des peuples qu'il venait d'asservir, et craint de ceux qui lui résistaient encore, le siège de son pouvoir devait être à son image : grandiose, fier et invincible. Ainsi, quand le bâtisseur se présenta devant les Ases et proposa de faire d'Asgard une forteresse imprenable en échange de la main de Freyja et des boucliers du Soleil et de la Lune, Odin flaira la bonne affaire et se crut très malin en lui imposant d'y parvenir en un semestre au lieu de trois ans. Le vieux fou n'avait juste pas prévu que le cheval du bâtisseur abattrait un travail aussi considérable en un temps si réduit, soupira-t-il. Et le jeune fou que j'étais alors s'est cru à son tour très malin en choisissant de prendre l'apparence d'une jument en chaleur pour distraire Svadilfari et ainsi empêcher son maître de respecter sa part du contrat. J'étais jeune et, grâce à Odin, j'ignorais complètement que j'étais Jötun. Je savais déjà changer d'apparence à volonté, mais je mettais cela sur le compte de ce qu'on appelait mes « exceptionnelles aptitudes à la magie ». Si Odin ou Mère avaient jugé bon de me dire ce que j'étais, j'aurais su à quoi je m'exposais... Mais, bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas, et je suis parti au devant de Svadilfari sans prévenir personne. Au début, je m'amusais bien. Le pauvre Svadilfari me suivait partout où j'allais, à la grande colère de son maître. J'ai juste baissé la garde un instant, fatigué d'avoir galopé toute la journée. Svadilfari m'a rattrapé et... »

Sa voix se brisa. Tony voulut l'attirer à lui mais Loki l'en empêcha avant de reprendre :

« Les Asgardiens ont eu leur forteresse et moi j'attendais un enfant. Ils ont osé me dire que c'était une particularité rare mais qui existait chez les Vanes, que je devais donc mon état à Frigg ! Et elle, ma propre mère, n'a pas osé me dire la vérité-

— Elle a peut-être pensé que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour te révéler la vérité, tenta Tony.

— Ils auraient dû me le dire ! _Elle_ aurait dû me le dire ! J'étais adolescent, j'attendais un enfant et bientôt, toute la Cour fut au courant. Je n'étais pas l'héritier, alors les piques et les ragots n'ont pas manqué... jusqu'à ce que je sois éloigné de la Cour pour attendre la naissance. J'étais seul puisqu'il était évidemment hors de question qu'Odin quitte son trône et que Frigg devait jouer son rôle de reine à ses côtés... Seul Thor a pris ma défense et a proposé de m'accompagner pour me soutenir.

— Tu as toujours été son petit frère adoré », sourit Tony.

Loki lui répondit par un petit sourire triste.

« Oui, mais il n'a pas été autorisé à m'accompagner. Il était l'héritier, il devait être présent aux côtés du Père de tout. Alors, j'ai accouché avec l'aide d'une vieille matrone, après plusieurs heures d'un travail difficile pendant lesquelles je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas y rester... Mais finalement, il était là, mon petit Sleipnir, un magnifique poulain à la robe grise. Je suis resté quelques jours avec lui, je l'ai regardé se mettre debout sur ses huit pattes, maladroitement au début, puis de plus en plus gracieusement, j'ai couru avec lui, joué avec lui... Il était adorable, dit-il, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Mais j'ai été trop vite rappelé au palais. Là, dit-il avec colère, on m'a expliqué que je ne pouvais pas présenter Sleipnir comme mon fils, mais que le Père de tout, dans sa grande mansuétude, ferait de mon fils sa monture ! Mon beau Sleipnir, monté par ce vieillard borgne ! J'ai eu beau crier, pleurer, supplier, Odin n'a pas fléchi. Il avait décidé de me fiancer à Sigyn et pensait que ma promise n'apprécierait guère cet encombrant beau-fils, fit-il avec amertume. J'ai eu peur qu'il n'arrive un accident à mon fils si je ne cédais pas, alors j'ai joué la soumission. Mais j'allais le voir chaque fois que je le pouvais. Et aujourd'hui encore, je continue à lui rendre visite. Mon petit poulain est devenu un bel étalon, digne du roi d'Asgard. C'est le roi d'Asgard qui est indigne de lui », conclut-il.

Cette fois, Tony l'amena dans ses bras et son compagnon ne protesta pas.

« Loki, je suis désolé de t'avoir rappelé tout ça. Je ne savais pas, je n'aurais jamais imaginé...

— Non, Anthony, il fallait que je finisse par en parler. Cela fait si longtemps et je ne veux plus faire comme si cela n'était pas arrivé. Sleipnir est né et je n'ai jamais regretté de lui avoir donné la vie. C'est mon enfant et tout ce que pourra faire ou dire Odin n'y changera rien. »

Tony ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le récit de Loki l'avait bouleversé. L'image de son amant, adolescent, allongé, seul, sur un lit minable, souffrant le martyre pour donner la vie à un enfant qu'il n'avait pas désiré le tourmentait. L'idée que la famille qui aurait dû lui apporter soutien et tendresse s'était détournée de lui au moment où il en avait le plus besoin le plongeait dans une fureur noire. Il avait déjà eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi ses parents n'avaient pas révélé plus tôt à Loki la vérité sur sa naissance, mais que cela ait pu entraîner un tel désastre le révoltait. En outre, le sentiment d'un mur existant entre soi et sa propre famille lui était désagréablement familier. Il avait parfois - souvent - pensé que Loki réagissait comme un enfant gâté. Ses colères, ses crises répétées et disproportionnées le fatiguaient et lui semblaient indignes de l'adulte qu'il prétendait être. Maintenant que Loki lui avait laissé voir ses failles, il comprenait mieux. Il n'excusait pas le comportement de Loki, mais il lui semblait comprendre. Quand l'univers en son entier semble vous rejeter, vous réagissez. Vivement. Violemment.

« Loki, dit-il finalement, tu veux vraiment un enfant de moi ? Je veux dire, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter quand son amant releva vivement la tête, tu ne crains pas que cela ne ravive de mauvais souvenirs si—?

— Cela veut dire que tu es d'accord ? », le coupa vivement Loki.

Devant le regard plein d'espoir de Loki, Tony comprit qu'il s'était piégé tout seul.

« Tu me laisses un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, d'accord ? »


	11. Virginia

« Et toi, papa, comment as-tu réagi quand tu as appris que père pouvait porter un enfant ?

— Aussi bien que possible, compte tenu des circonstances, répond gentiment Loki pendant que Tony a une petite grimace. Ton papa a été étonné, très étonné, même, rectifie-t-il, mais il ne m'a pas rejeté. Il a fait l'effort de me comprendre, dit-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

— Disons plutôt que je suis tombé des nues et qu'il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour m'y faire », sourit à son tour Tony.

Le Trickster lui avait effectivement laissé le temps d'y réfléchir, sans revenir à la charge, sans se montrer pressant. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Tony de noter les regards mélancoliques que portait son compagnon sur chaque mouflet qui passait dans son champ de vision...

Outre le fait qu'il craignait d'être un père désastreux - ce qui n'était pas un point à négliger quand on envisage de créer une famille - plusieurs choses gênaient Tony. Imaginer Loki avec le ballon, d'abord. Traitez-le de salopard égoïste - il en avait l'habitude - mais le côté inesthétique de l'image le heurtait. La silhouette gracile du dieu déformée par un gros ventre ? Pas excessivement glamour. Loki, la tête dans la cuvette, en train de rendre le peu qu'il aurait réussi à avaler. Encore moins glamour. Loki, les pieds gonflés, se plaignant d'une voix éteinte d'avoir des remontées acides. Seigneur... Il avait bien conscience de se montrer injuste mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et il n'y avait pas que le côté esthétique de la chose qui le heurtait. Quand il pensait à Loki, c'était une image forte et tranquille qui lui venait à l'esprit. Loki ne s'était jamais soumis, quitte à devoir mentir, tricher, se battre pied à pied, mais il n'avait jamais renoncé. Cette force le rassurait. Qu'en serait-il quand Loki serait enc- quand il attendrait un enfant ? Une femme est-elle moins forte parce qu'elle est enceinte ? Pepper venait d'avoir un enfant de son Canadien de mari - Henry ou David, à moins que ce ne soit John ? - et sa grossesse ne l'avait pas empêché de tenir bien fermement les rênes de l'entreprise. Elle paraissait même encore plus sûre d'elle, au grand dam de ses concurrents. Bon, admettons. Loki ne deviendra pas une petite chose fragile parce qu'il attendra un enfant. _Tony, il n'est pas ailleurs le problème ? Ne crains-tu pas plutôt que Loki consacre son énergie à son futur enfant - votre futur enfant - et qu'il finisse par te négliger ?_ Tony avait pesté intérieurement mais avait dû s'avouer que c'était ce qu'il redoutait. Il avait trouvé un équilibre avec Loki, il avait peur que l'arrivée d'un enfant vienne rompre l'harmonie. Il ne voulait pas faire de la psychologie de comptoir, mais il n'était pas assez obtus pour ne pas comprendre que ses propres problèmes relationnels avec Howard influaient son jugement, à tous les niveaux. _Loki ne veut pas un enfant, il veut un enfant de toi. Parce qu'il t'aime. Il t'aime assez pour rester sur Midgard, chez un peuple dont les aspirations le dépassent, pour vouloir porter ton enfant, pour partager avec toi des souvenirs douloureux..._ Ouais. Je sais que je suis un connard égoïste, mais j'ai besoin de temps.

Il décida d'adopter une démarche scientifique. À savoir qu'il lista tous les avantages et les inconvénients de la venue d'un enfant. D'accord, on avait vu mieux, comme démarche scientifique.

Inconvénients :

— Un bébé ça pleure, ça crie, ça dort. H24.

— Ensuite, ça grandit, pose des questions et devient agaçant.

— Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça.

— Et si j'étais un père absent/indifférent/violent ?

— Loki aura moins de temps pour moi.

— Notre relation pourrait changer/se dégrader.

— Et s'il aimait l'enfant plus que moi ?

Avantages :

— Loki sera heureux.

Bon. Cela ne faisait pas vraiment avancer les choses. Tony relit sa liste, secoua la tête avant d'ajouter, timidement, dans la colonne « avantages » :

— Je serai peut-être heureux, moi aussi.

Frustré, il balança le crayon sur le bureau et fit une boulette de la liste avant de la balancer à la poubelle. Il finit par attraper sa veste et se décida à aller rendre une petite visite à Pepper.

* * *

Pepper l'accueillit avec un sourire et un petit baiser sur la joue. Tony prit son temps pour l'observer. Elle avait l'air en forme, les yeux brillants, les joues roses. Elle était moins maigre que dans son souvenir et semblait sereine. Tony fut forcé d'admettre qu'elle était bien mieux que pendant les ultimes semaines de leur relation. Le manque de sommeil, le stress et les reproches rentrés n'embellissent personne.

« Verdict ?

— Pardon ?

— Tu m'observes depuis plusieurs minutes sans parler. J'ai changé à ce point ?

— Tu es magnifique, Pepper. Sincèrement.

— Merci, Tony. »

Ils restèrent tous les deux dans l'entrée, un peu embarrassés, jusqu'à ce que Pep, fine mouche, se décide à prendre la parole :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tony ? »

Avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, elle continua :

« Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir. Non, fit-elle quand il voulut parler, je ne te le reproche pas, nous sommes tous passablement occupés. Mais tu débarques ici et tu me dévisages comme si tu cherchais une réponse à... à quoi, Tony ? »

Il sourit. Pepper savait, devinait toujours tout. Il l'aimait et la craignait pour ça.

« Je... Je peux te parler ? Si tu as un peu de temps à me consacrer, bien sûr. Sinon, ce n'est pas grave, je- »

Sans lui laisser le temps de terminer, elle lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'au salon où elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Je t'écoute. Tu veux un café ?

— Non, merci. Je ne sais pas comment te demander ça, fit-il, brusquement embarrassé.

— Va droit au but, je verrai bien.

— Loki veut un enfant de moi. »

Elle le regarda longtemps, avant de finalement lâcher :

« Ah.

— Tu ne pourrais pas faire semblant d'être un peu étonnée ? Je te rappelle que Loki est un homme et qu'un homme n'est pas censé, euh...

— C'est un Jötun, Tony. Thor m'a expliqué qu'ils étaient indifféremment mâles ou femelles.

— Pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au courant ?

— Peut-être parce que tu ne t'intéresses pas assez aux autres ?

— Merci, Pep.

— Je t'en prie. Et toi ?

— Moi, quoi ?

— Tu veux cet enfant ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Déjà, tu n'es pas catégoriquement contre l'idée, fit-elle en prenant sa main dans les siennes.

— Je ne suis pas non plus résolument pour, soupira-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur, Tony ? »

Tony lui sourit timidement. _Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur, Tony ?_ Pas : qu'est-ce qui te gêne ou qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie, mais qu'est-ce qui te fais peur. Comme toujours, Pepper cernait directement le problème.

« Et si j'étais un père lamentable ? Si je n'arrivais pas à m'intéresser à lui ou, pire, si je me montrais violent ?

— Tony, soupira Pepper. Combien de fois devra-t-on te le répéter pour que tu y croies ? Tu n'es pas ton père. Le fait même que tu te poses des questions le prouve.

— Tu parles comme Loki.

— Eh bien, nous sommes d'accord, pour une fois. Tony, tu sais à quel point j'étais réticente à l'idée qu'il s'installe chez toi. Non, en fait, j'étais furieuse que tu aies pu avoir une idée aussi stupide. Proposer à l'homme qui t'avait balancé par la fenêtre de vivre chez toi ! Ce n'était même plus irresponsable ou suicidaire, c'était dément ! Mais, évidemment, quand tu as une idée en tête, personne ne peut l'en déloger, soupira Pepper. J'étais persuadée qu'il te manipulait, que tout cela faisait partie d'un autre plan pour arriver à ses fins, mais je dois bien reconnaître aujourd'hui que cette relation te fait du bien. Tu es plus calme, moins angoissé. Et lui ne nous a plus causé le moindre souci depuis qu'il s'est installé avec toi. Tu sembles heureux, comme tu ne l'as jamais été, même avec moi, dit-elle avec une petite grimace.

— Tout ça pour dire quoi ?

— Que Loki ne voudrait pas d'enfant s'il pensait que tu ne serais pas un bon père pour lui. Vous vivez ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il le sache.

— Et si... et s'il... m'aimait moins ? »

Au regard amusé de Pepper, il tenta de s'expliquer.

« Tu l'aurais vu, Pep ! Quand il a vu la petite Charlotte dans les bras de la duchesse de Cambridge, on aurait dit une ado en mal d'enfant ! Et s'il voulait juste un bébé, à tout prix ?

— Dans ce cas, il n'aurait pas besoin de toi, non ? Loki est très séduisant. Oui, Tony, même moi, je le trouve séduisant. Ne prends pas cet air étonné. Il est ingérable et fatigant, mais séduisant. Il ne lui serait pas difficile de trouver un géniteur si tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un bébé à tout prix. Tony, reprit-elle plus doucement, Loki t'aime, il vit avec toi depuis plusieurs mois et il veut un enfant, de toi, avec toi. Je ne vois rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans.

— D'accord, grommela Tony. Mais s'il m'oublie quand l'enfant sera là ? », dit-il se sentant comme un gosse qui a peur de perdre sa peluche préférée.

Pepper le dévisagea longuement avant de se relever, et d'entraîner Tony dans les escaliers.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

À l'étage, elle s'arrêta devant une porte et toqua doucement.

« Entre, Pepper, il ne dort pas encore. »

Tenant toujours Tony par la main, la jeune femme le fit entrer derrière elle. Dans la pièce, le regard de Tony fut attiré par un bébé, allongé au sol et gigotant joyeusement sous un portique, pendant qu'un homme, à genoux près de lui, lui souriait en faisant les marionnettes. L'enfant gigota de plus belle et sembla baver de plaisir.

« Tony, tu te souviens de Manfred, mon époux ?

— Bien sûr », fit Tony en s'avançant pour lui serrer la main. Manfred ? Qui lisait encore Byron, aujourd'hui ?

« Bonjour Tony, répondit le mari. Comment allez-vous ?

— Bien. Et voici donc, euh... » Tony avait rendu visite à Pepper peu de temps après la naissance mais le nom du bébé lui échappait. Si le père s'appelait Manfred, comment s'appelait le fils ? Heathcliff ? Fitzwilliam ? Dorian ?

« Nathan, souffla Pepper.

— Nathan ? » Il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce prénom dans la bouche de Pepper et se mit à chercher frénétiquement dans ses souvenirs.

« Tu l'as appelé comme ton père ? », demanda-t-il enfin. L'air surpris de Virginia était presque comique.

« Je suis étonnée que tu t'en souviennes.

— Je t'écoutais quand tu me parlais de toi, répondit Tony, tout de suite sur la défensive.

— Comme lorsque je t'avais prévenu que j'étais allergique aux fraises ? »

L'ingénieur savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec sa redoutable ex-petite amie et préféra ramener la conversation sur l'enfant.

« C'est un beau bébé mais il n'est pas un peu... grand pour son âge ?

— Il a une taille normale pour un nourrisson de cinq mois, contra Pep.

— Cinq mois ! Il me semblait qu'il était né il y a trois semaines. »

Virginia leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Manfred riait.

« C'est vrai que le temps semble passer plus vite avec eux, ajouta-t-il. Mais il a déjà cinq mois, ce petit monstre. Vous voulez le prendre dans vos bras ?

— Euh... non. Non, je-

— Mais si, il veut, trancha Pep. Viens t'asseoir ici, Tony. »

Tony n'osa pas se dérober et s'exécuta. Quand Manfred lui déposa délicatement l'enfant dans les bras, il crut qu'il allait arrêter de respirer.

« Détendez-vous, Tony, cela va bien se passer. »

Le milliardaire osa enfin regarder le bébé dans les yeux. Il fut surpris de voir que l'enfant soutenait calmement son regard, l'air vaguement intéressé.

« Bonjour, Nathan. Moi, c'est Tony. Je t'ai vu à la maternité, tu sais. Tu as bien grandi depuis. »

Le bébé lui sourit et tendit une main minuscule vers lui. Tony l'attrapa précautionneusement et la caressa délicatement du bout des doigts. Si fragile, et pourtant si plein de vie. L'enfant ne le quittait pas du regard, se demandant probablement qui était cet étranger. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air inquiet, juste curieux. Tony lui sourit et le sourire de Nathan s'élargit encore.

« Il est mignon et déjà bien éveillé, ce petit gars », dit-il. Il fut surpris de réaliser qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Clic ! fit le smartphone de Pep quand elle prit la photo.

« Toi aussi tu es mignon comme ça, Tony, dit-elle en souriant. Regarde, fit-elle en lui tendant l'appareil.

— J'ai l'air d'un crétin bienheureux, protesta-t-il en se voyant sourire sur l'écran.

— Oui, mais ça te va bien. »

Une étincelle moqueuse et joyeuse dansait dans les yeux de Pep.

« Tu entends ça, Nathan ? Ta mère est impitoyable et, en plus, elle a toujours raison. Méfie-toi, mon grand ! Ou viens me voir pour me demander des conseils, je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

Nathan agita bras et jambes. Sûrement pour marquer son approbation, décida Tony.

Il continua à lui parler quelques minutes, faisant rire Manfred pendant que Pepper feignait l'exaspération. Finalement, le petit commença à geindre doucement, au grand embarras de Tony.

« Désolé, je m'y prends mal, fit-il, sincèrement peiné.

— Il est juste fatigué, Tony, c'est l'heure de sa sieste, répondit tranquillement Manfred en reprenant doucement l'enfant.

— La sieste ? Il dort beaucoup ?

— À peu près quatorze heures par jour, le renseigna aimablement le père pendant que Pepper pouffait. Virginia, ce n'est pas très gentil... la réprimanda-t-il gentiment avant de s'adresser à nouveau à Tony : ne vous inquiétez pas, Tony, vous découvrirez ces choses-là au fur et à mesure, avec votre bébé. C'est prévu pour quand ?

— Euh... je... c'est plus un projet, en fait... rien n'est décidé, répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

— Désolé, je croyais que... désolé, répéta Manfred, confus.

— Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Vraiment. Je dois y aller mais je vous remercie de votre accueil. J'ai été ravi de vous revoir, vous et Nathan.

— Viens, Tony, je te raccompagne », fit Pep en lui prenant le bras.

Devant la porte d'entrée, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui glissa à l'oreille : « S'ils le veulent vraiment, les pères trouvent toujours leur place et les mères sont plus qu'heureuses de leur en faire, Tony. Ce ne sera sûrement pas toujours rose mais si vous surmontez la fatigue, les pleurs et le stress, Loki et toi serez encore plus soudés qu'avant.

— Je n'ai pas-

— Et si tu as besoin d'un conseil, n'hésite pas, Manfred est là », le coupa-t-elle avant de refermer la porte.

* * *

« Comme toujours, lorsqu'il se trouve face à un problème qu'il ne sait comment régler, il est allé voir sa chère Virginia, reprend Loki sans aucune trace de jalousie dans la voix. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit, mais il semblait beaucoup moins réticent à l'idée d'avoir un enfant quand il est rentré. »

Tony sourit. Il sait que Loki aimerait savoir ce que Pepper et lui se sont dit mais il est bien décidé à garder ce moment pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, papa ? tente Einar.

— Rien de particulier, fiston, répond son père. Elle est juste très douée pour comprendre ce qui ne va pas.

— Toujours est-il qu'il m'a déclaré quelques jours après que Luke serait un prénom parfait pour notre fils !

— Luke, je suis ton père ! rigole Einar. Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi mais cela serait vite devenu pesant. J'imagine bien les autres, à l'école : « Luke, où est passé ton sabre laser ? » ou « Hé, t'approche pas trop du côté obscur du préau, c'est pas bon pour ce que t'as ! »[1]... Je suppose que père n'était pas vraiment emballé ?

— Je lui ai dit qu'il était hors de question que notre fils porte un nom aussi commun avant de-

— Avant de réaliser que j'étais prêt à fonder une famille avec lui, le coupe tranquillement son compagnon. C'est typique de ton père, ça, tu lui donnes ce qu'il veut et il continue à râler.

— Je n'ai pas râlé longtemps, Tony.

— Non, c'est vrai, le temps que tu te remettes du choc, je ne t'ai plus entendu. Ce fut merveilleusement reposant », fait le milliardaire avec un grand sourire. Le dieu lui lance un regard faussement indigné auquel Tony répond par un clin d'œil.

* * *

« Jamais je ne permettrai que mon fils porte un prénom aussi commun ! Ce sera le fils d'un prince et- » Et il s'était tu brusquement, comme assommé, avant de demander d'une voix hésitante que Tony ne lui connaissait pas :

« Tu le veux vraiment ? Tu veux avoir des enfants... avec moi ?

— Euh... on pourrait commencer avec un seul, peut-être ? »

Le dieu avait fondu sur lui et l'avait serré à l'étouffer.

« Je... Tu...

— Loki, dieu de l'Éloquence, ironisa Tony. Tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'on l'appelle Luke, alors ?

— Tais-toi, Tony. »

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

[1] Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, allez lire _De la pureté des lucioles mortes_ d'Obviously Enough, histoire dans laquelle le fils de Tony s'appelle Luke. Je vous promets que vous ne regretterez pas votre lecture, même si le spideypool, c'est le mal absolu. ;) Si, malgré tout, vous regrettiez, je vous taxerai de mauvais foi mais je vous offrirai quand même l'OS de votre choix.

C'était la minute pub de Callisto.


	12. Un prénom pour la vie

« Dès qu'il a retrouvé sa fameuse langue d'argent, il m'a répété que notre fils devait porter un prénom digne de lui, sourit Tony.

— Les noms sont importants, mon inestimable Anthony. Mais évidemment, puisque c'est moi qui t'ai appris la signification de ton prénom, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce que tu-

— Quel prénom vouliez-vous me donner, père ? le coupe Einar.

— Devine, intervient Tony avant que Loki ait pu répondre. Pense à un nom difficile à porter. Non, en fait, pense au nom le plus difficile à porter de tous les noms difficiles à porter. »

L'enfant réfléchit silencieusement avant de demander, un peu choqué :

« Père, vous ne vouliez tout de même pas m'appeler Ymir ?

— Dans le mille, gamin, le félicite le milliardaire.

— C'est un beau nom, rétorque le dieu avec hauteur.

— Tu parles ! Le Père de tout, version jötun ! La créature originelle, celle qui donna naissance à la terre, au ciel, aux hommes et peut-être bien aux Starbucks, va savoir.

— Je te prierais d'avoir un peu de respect pour le fondateur de la race des Jötnar, fait Loki, glacial.

— Oh, Loki, je comprends bien que tu voulais faire chier Odin en choisissant ce prénom mais, premièrement, l'existence même d'Ymir est un mythe, tu le sais bien.

— Comme celle de Jörmungand, peut-être ? Ymir est effectivement le père de toute chose, lâchement assassiné par Odin et ses frères, aussi lâches que lui !

— Si tu veux, soupire Tony. Mais, deuxièmement, notre fils n'est pas né pour que tu règles tes comptes avec Odin, par prénom interposé. Il a beau être solide, il était hors de question que tu lui mettes ce fardeau sur les épaules, fait-il d'un ton sans réplique.

— Dit l'homme qui a proposé « Edwin » comme prénom pour notre enfant, réplique tout de même Loki.

— Je ne vois toujours pas quel était le problème, répond le Midgardien.

— Il était hors de question que mon fils porte le nom d'un domestique ou d'une intelligence artificielle !

— _Notre_ fils. Et Jarvis n'était pas un simple domestique ! Si j'ai jamais eu un père, alors il ressemblait plus à Jarvis qu'à Howard. C'était lui qui venait me consoler quand mon vieux me hurlait dessus, c'était lui qui essayait de me rassurer-

— Et c'est moi qui aurais essayé de régler mes comptes avec Odin au travers d'Einar ? »

Soucieux d'étouffer dans l'œuf une énième dispute préjudiciable à la suite du récit, Einar fait son sourire le plus charmeur et déclare :

« J'aime bien mon prénom. Il me va bien, non ?

— Oui, « audacieux », ça te va comme un gant, mon grand. Et, après avoir fait le tour des prénoms « dignes », il s'imposait.

— Oui, c'était bien mieux que Thorvald, crache Loki.

— Puisque tu voulais absolument un prénom « avec une forte signification », je me suis plongé dans le dictionnaire des prénoms nordiques, mon amour, ironise Tony. « La puissance de Thor », ça le faisait, non ? Sinon, j'avais Thormod[1]ou Thorgis[2] », continue-t-il.

Il se rappelle que les yeux de Loki avaient lancé des éclairs en entendant ses propositions, avant qu'un sourire mauvais n'étire ses lèvres minces. Il avait attrapé Tony par le bras et l'avait traîné dans leur chambre, en déclarant qu'avant de choisir un prénom pour leur enfant, il fallait faire cet enfant. Le dieu du Mensonge avait toujours aimé avoir le dernier mot.

* * *

« Pourquoi étais-tu subitement prêt à fonder une famille, papa ? Ça a été quoi, le déclic ?

— Euh... » Le milliardaire voudrait lui parler de Nathan, de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Manfred lui avait placé le bébé dans les bras. Il voudrait aussi lui parler de sa discussion avec Pepper, de ses paroles directes et efficaces. Il a peur de s'embrouiller, de ne pas réussir à se faire comprendre et de passer pour un idiot. Il prend une grande respiration et se lance : « Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas rester un connard égoïste toute ma vie. J'aimais ton père, j'aime ton père, corrige-t-il en regardant le dieu, et je ne voulais pas le perdre au prétexte que je n'arrivais pas à surmonter mes peurs. Et puis, il fallait bien que je lègue Stark Industries à quelqu'un », conclut-il sur une pirouette.

— Bien sûr, fait le dieu en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Le plus important, c'est que je n'ai jamais regretté ma décision, assène Tony. Comme je n'ai jamais regretté aucune journée passée avec toi, Loki. »

Son compagnon vient l'enlacer, sincèrement ému, tandis qu'Einar, dans le dos de son père, mime un mouvement de violon avant de dresser le pouce en direction de son cher papa. Si Anthony sait comment rendre - provisoirement - Loki muet, Einar n'est pas dupe mais apprécie en connaisseur. Il chuchote tout doucement : « tu m'expliqueras plus tard », l'œil narquois.

Le Midgardien décide que ça suffit.

« Allez, hop, au lit !

— Ah non ! On n'a même pas encore évoqué la grossesse de père !

— Ça, ce n'était pas dans le contrat ! proteste Tony.

— Peut-être, mais ça m'intéresse, sourit l'infernal gamin.

— Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire, intervient Loki. Ah, si. Ton papa a été stupéfait quand je lui ai dit qu'il serait père en mai. Je crois qu'au fond de lui, il pensait que cela ne fonctionnerait pas, alors que tu t'annonces si vite, cela a dû être un peu difficile à digérer, fait-il avec un sourire indulgent.

— Je... veut-il protester avant de renoncer. Oui, c'est vrai, à ce stade, cela me paraissait encore légèrement surréaliste.

— Je comprends, mon aimé.

— Ce n'était pas une raison pour faire ce que tu as fait. »

Au regard interrogateur de son fils, le dieu se contente de hausser les épaules.

« Disons que j'ai voulu... l'aider un peu, en cachant mes formes. Je me disais que, si je ne changeais pas trop, il serait moins déboussolé. Mais quand il l'a compris - il comprend toujours tout - fait-il avec un gentil sourire, il s'est senti coupable. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je vive cela comme quelque chose de honteux, quelque chose qu'il fallait cacher, sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait accepté l'idée que son compagnon pouvait porter des enfants.

— Après ce que tu avais vécu... », commence Tony avant que le regard impérieux de son compagnon l'oblige à s'arrêter. Loki trouve que le moment n'est pas encore venu de faire à Einar le récit de la naissance traumatisante de son grand frère.

« Alors, j'ai défait le sort qui cachait l'avancée de ma grossesse et...

— Ça a été un choc », sourit Tony.

* * *

Il se rappelle l'effarement qui l'avait saisi à la vue du petit ventre rond de son compagnon. Il savait que Loki devait en être à son quatrième ou cinquième mois, et il s'était inquiété de ne pas le voir prendre de poids. Le Trickster s'alimentait-il correctement ? Était-il malade ? Le bébé était-il malade ? Même si la seule idée de poser une question « pratique » sur la grossesse de Loki le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise, il avait fini par prendre son courage à deux mains et avait demandé :

« Tout va bien, Loki ?

— Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ?

— Ne devrais-tu pas être un peu plus... dit-il en plaçant les mains devant son ventre pour mimer un bedon imaginaire, un peu plus, euh ?

— Un peu plu gros ?

— Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux me le dire, tu sais. Oh, merde. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Le bébé se développe mal ? Dis-moi que-

— Tout va bien, Anthony. J'ai juste pensé que tu serais moins embarrassé si mon état était peu visible. »

Le génie l'avait regardé sans comprendre. Quand la lumière s'était finalement faite, il s'était senti honteux que son comportement ait pu amener son compagnon à penser que ce serait mieux ainsi. Il s'était excusé, et avait assuré Loki que ce n'était pas à lui de changer mais bien à lui d'accepter la situation une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le dieu avait eu un petit sourire en coin et lui avait demandé s'il en était bien sûr avant de lever le charme, laissant apparaître un petit renflement sous son t-shirt.

Un petit ventre mais un ventre quand même.

Tony prit le temps de l'observer. La silhouette du dieu n'était pas - pas encore - trop déformée. Il ne serait pas allé jusqu'à dire que cela lui allait bien mais il ne trouvait pas non plus cela horrible. Il avait juste du mal à réaliser que c'était un enfant qui était la cause de ce changement. Son enfant. En fait, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être ravi, fier, heureux... N'était-ce pas l'attitude normale, attendue, d'un futur parent ? S'il voulait être honnête, il se sentait inquiet, plus inquiet qu'heureux. Ses vieilles angoisses sur sa capacité à faire un bon père ressurgissaient et la honte qu'il avait ressentie en découvrant le stratagème de Loki ne le quittait pas. S'il avait éprouvé le besoin de se cacher, n'était-ce pas parce qu'il avait compris que Tony n'était pas prêt, ne le serait jamais ? Et si, contrairement à ce que pensait Pepper, contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, il était incapable de s'attacher à cet enfant ? La tête lui tournait à l'idée du désastre qui s'annonçait.

« Tony ? Tony ? »

La voix de Loki l'avait tiré de ses pensées moroses et il avait relevé la tête pour croiser le regard amusé du Trickster.

« Donne-moi ta main, Anthony. »

Il s'était exécuté machinalement. Avant qu'il ait pu poser une question, Loki avait posé sa main sur son ventre. Tony voulut la retirer précipitamment quand il sentit un coup contre le ventre de Loki mais ce dernier la maintint fermement.

« C'est « lui » ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

— C'est lui, répondit-il en soutenant son regard.

— Cela veut dire qu'il va bien ?

— Il est en pleine forme. »

Cette fois, le Midgardien garda la main sur le ventre de Loki tandis que l'enfant semblait s'en donner à cœur joie. Il bougeait. Il allait bien. Il serait là dans quelques mois. Tout irait bien. Loki comprenait. Il le guiderait. Il n'aurait pas voulu d'enfant de lui s'il le pensait incapable de se comporter comme un père. Tout irait bien. À moins que...

« Et toi ?

— Je vais très bien.

— Tu n'as pas de nausées ?

— Non.

— Des remontées acides ?

— Non plus.

— Pas de pieds qui gonflent ?

— Non. Tony, c'est quoi ces questions stupides ?! »

* * *

« Quand j'ai posé la main sur son ventre et que je t'ai senti bouger, tu es devenu tellement... réel que je me suis dit que je n'avais plus de temps à perdre en interrogations stériles. Tu serais bientôt là et je devais assurer, fait Tony avec un grand sourire.

— En fait, tu as été rassuré à double titre, répond son fils, perspicace. Ce jour-là, je suis devenu une réalité pour toi et tu as compris que père comprenait tes angoisses et ne les laisserait pas te submerger.

— Bien vu, Sigmund, grimace Tony. Et ton père redevenait chiant, alors j'étais sûr qu'il allait bien.

— Pardon ? fait le dieu, pincé.

— _Mon thé est trop chaud, trop infusé, je voulais des figues blanches et pas des violettes_ , le singe Tony en prenant une voix haut perchée. Quand il est comme ça, je sais que tout va bien. C'est quand il ne dit rien que je m'inquiète, fait-il avec un clin d'œil à son fils.

— L'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, soupire Loki en regardant ses ongles. Qui n'a pas arrêté de me persécuter pour que je consomme des brocolis, des choux de Bruxelles ou des lentilles, au motif que ces aliments étaient riches en acide folique, bénéfiques au développement du fœtus ? Ou pour que je prenne une ampoule de vitamine D pour fixer le calcium sur les os du bébé ? C'est bien simple, je ne pouvais plus rien manger sans que cet imbécile analyse l'apport vitaminique de mes aliments. Je déteste les choux de Bruxelles !

— C'est important d'avoir une alimentation équilibrée quand on attend un enfant, fait Tony sans se démonter pendant qu'Einar se tord de rire.

— Vous avez supporté cela longtemps, père ? finit-il par demander entre deux hoquets.

— Il a fini par appeler Pepper pour se plaindre de mon comportement ! répond Tony à sa place. La pauvre a tellement ri qu'elle a failli s'étouffer. Manfred nous a rappelés un peu plus tard pour nous rassurer mais Pep avait encore mal aux côtes quand elle m'a demandé de « laisser un peu d'air » à ton père.

— Il l'a fait, j'espère ?

— Il a continué à hausser le sourcil quand je buvais du thé et, même s'il ne disait rien, je l'entendais penser _la théine, c'est mauvais pour le bébé._ »

Einar s'essuie les yeux où des larmes de rire ont fini par couler.

« Cela partait d'un bon sentiment, non ? fait-il, magnanime.

— C'est vrai, sourit l'Asgardien. Il était mignon... à sa façon. Et encore plus quand il te parlait, la bouche contre mon ventre, quand il pensait que je dormais, assène-t-il.

— Tu ne dormais pas ?!

— Comment aurais-je pu entendre, sinon ? fait Loki avec un sourire amusé.

— Que disait-il, père ?

— Cela ne-

— Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, Anthony. C'était touchant, tu sais. Moi, ça m'a touché.

— Tu aurais pu me le dire ! bougonne Tony. Je devais avoir l'air d'un idiot.

— Je dirais, ni plus ni moins que tous les futurs pères », répond Loki, impitoyable. Se tournant vers son fils, il continue : « il disait qu'il t'attendait, qu'il espérait que tu allais bien, qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour être un bon père, qu'il t'apprendrait à faire de la boxe et à construire des robots et que-

— C'est bon, je crois qu'il a compris l'idée générale, pas besoin de me ridiculiser davantage.

— Je ne trouve pas ça ridicule, papa. Au contraire. Pour la boxe, on commence quand ?

— Quand tu te seras remplumé un peu, Einar.

— Je crois que tu as aussi dit que j'aurais une McLaren P1 orange pour mes 16 ans. Si, si, je m'en rappelle très bien !

— Ah, ah. Allez-y, moquez-vous de moi, j'ai l'habitude ! »

Son compagnon sourit. « Je ne me moque pas de toi, mon aimé. Tu étais adorable et tu as fini de me rassurer. Je ne t'ai jamais trouvé ridicule, juste émouvant. »

Alors que Tony lui retourne son sourire, la voix narquoise du gamin s'élève à nouveau.

« Et l'accouchement ? Cela n'a pas été trop difficile à vivre pour papa ? »

Le milliardaire peste entre ses dents et fusille son fils du regard.

« Il est très tard, tu dois te coucher maintenant.

— Je n'ai pas école demain, répond tranquillement l'enfant.

— Tu risques d'être déçu. Ce fut une naissance comme une autre ou presque. Avec ton papa, nous avions décidé que j'accoucherais dans une antenne spécialisée du Shield puisqu'il était hors de question que j'accouche sur Asgard, soupire Loki. Bien sûr, tu aurais pu venir au monde dans une maternité midgardienne mais, même sous une forme féminine, nous craignions que ta naissance ne suscite quelques... interrogations. Alors, c'est avec l'aide de Bruce Banner que je t'ai mis au monde.

— Il a dit oui tout de suite ?

— Oh non ! intervient le génie. Il nous a rappelé qu'il n'était pas « ce genre de docteur », que son truc, c'était plutôt la recherche et que, de toute façon, il avait peur de perdre le contrôle et que le Hulk débarque en salle d'accouchement... Je lui ai remis en mémoire son séjour en Inde, où il n'avait pas hésité à assister de futures mères. Au temps pour la recherche. Et, depuis que le Hulk avait refait le plancher de la Tour avec ton père, il s'était écoulé de l'eau sous les ponts, les relations entre Bruce et Loki s'étaient normalisées, alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi le Géant Vert aurait fait son apparition.

— Finalement, il l'a supplié, sourit Loki. Il en a appelé à son amitié, lui disant qu'il n'avait confiance en personne d'autre que lui pour mettre son enfant au monde, que s'il refusait, il n'osait imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer... Finalement, le pauvre homme a cédé. Pour que Tony lui fiche la paix, ricane-t-il. Ton papa était rassuré, mon ventre grossissait, Virginia passait régulièrement voir si tout allait bien, ta chambre était prête, il ne manquait plus que toi, mais tu es arrivé un peu plus tôt que prévu.

— Ça... soupire Tony. Je pensais être prêt mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela irait si vite. Je revenais de mission quand on m'a demandé de rejoindre au plus vite l'antenne du Shield où j'ai trouvé ton père en plein travail. Il souffrait et moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider, dit-il, la mine sombre.

— Tu es arrivé très vite, explique Loki. Entre le moment où j'ai appelé le Dr Banner et celui où j'ai été transféré en salle d'accouchement, il ne s'est pas écoulé plus d'une demi heure mais le travail était trop rapide, et-

— Il avait mal et je ne pouvais rien faire », répète son compagnon, désolé.

Dès qu'il l'avait vu, l'image d'un Loki plus jeune s'était imposée devant ses yeux. Un Loki condamné à affronter seul une naissance difficile. Son cœur avait manqué un battement.

« Tu étais là, fait Loki, compréhensif. Et il y avait une équipe médicale près de moi, je ne risquais rien.

— Je me suis senti tellement inutile, c'était affreux. Tout le monde savait quoi faire et moi, je restais là, les bras ballants.

— Anthony, souffle doucement le dieu, je t'assure que ta présence était la seule chose dont j'avais besoin. Même si Bruce n'a pas eu le temps nécessaire pour une péridurale, je n'avais pas si mal que tu semblais le croire. Et surtout, à aucun moment, je n'ai eu peur ce jour-là. Pas comme... Ôte-toi ça de la tête, mon aimé. Moins de quarante minutes après mon arrivée, reprend-il pour Einar, Bruce a déclaré que le col était presque complètement effacé et que la naissance était imminente. J'ai vu que ton papa était sur le point de défaillir, alors je lui ai suggéré d'aller s'asseoir avant de s'évanouir.

— Je- », Tony se rappelle Loki, le visage crispé par l'effort et la douleur, qui avait quand même pris le temps de lui ordonner d'aller s'asseoir et de ne surtout, surtout pas se placer en face, s'il ne voulait pas que cela affecte leur vie sexuelle future !

« Du coup, il s'est ressaisi, il m'a soutenu le dos et il m'a aidé à pousser. Il bloquait sa respiration et soufflait en même temps que moi. Cela me faisait de l'air sur le visage, comme j'étais en sueur, ce n'était pas désagréable, ironise-t-il.

— Cela me donnait l'impression de servir à quelque chose, fait Tony en haussant les épaules. Bruce vérifiait que tout avançait bien et moi je soufflais avec ton père. Et puis, juste avant de dégager la tête et les épaules, Bruce m'a demandé si je voulais sortir le bébé moi-même et, avant que j'aie pu répondre, ton père m'avait poussé en avant. Bruce m'a pris les mains, les a posées sous tes bras. J'ai tiré sans réfléchir et, tout à coup, tu étais là, hurlant et humide. Je t'ai amené contre moi et je t'ai regardé. »

Une petite tête couronnée d'une masse impressionnante de cheveux noirs. Une bouche ouverte pour hurler à pleins poumons. Une expression à la fois furieuse et perdue. Objectivement, cette petite chose fripée et hurlante aurait du mal à concourir pour le prix de la plus belle créature des Neuf Royaumes. Ou même de New York. Mais... un petit sourire s'était formé sur les lèvres de Tony.

« Il t'a regardé longtemps, sans parler. J'ai commencé à paniquer. J'ai cru qu'il était horrifié parce que tu étais bleu - je lui avais pourtant expliqué que tu pourrais être un peu... « différent », étant donné mes origines - et j'ai voulu-

— Tu étais magnifique, sourit Tony. En parfaite santé, en colère, et bleu. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. J'avais un fils et il était magnifique. Je n'en revenais pas. Je t'avais imaginé mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais si...

— Si magnifique ? sourit Einar.

— Oui. Je t'ai finalement placé dans les bras de ton père et nous t'avons admiré de longues minutes avant que Bruce ne t'emmène pour les premiers soins.

— Pendant ce temps là, il m'a dit que ta couleur lui faisait penser au réacteur ark, dit Loki en secouant la tête, et il a presque été déçu quand tu as stabilisé ton apparence quelques heures après.

— Vraiment ? demande Einar en prenant la teinte bleu-ark chère à son papa.

— Tu es beau quelle que soit ta forme, Einar, lui sourit le milliardaire.

— Comme ça aussi ? fait-il en reprenant l'apparence d'une petite fille.

— Ah non, pas comme ça ! sursaute Tony.

— Je vais finir par croire que tu n'aimes pas les filles, papa, rigole son fils.

— Continue comme ça et on te fait une petite sœur, menace Tony.

— Oh oui ! Sérieux, j'adorerais. Ou un petit frère. Ou les deux, tiens.

— On verra, petit démon, sourit Loki. Maintenant, redeviens un gentil garçon et couche-toi. »

Une fois Einar Nikola Stark redevenu un gentil petit garçon, une fois bordé et embrassé, ses parents s'apprêtent à fermer la lumière avant de quitter la chambre quand l'enfant dit d'une voix ensommeillée :

« Je ne suis pas idiot, vous savez ? Je sais bien que vous m'avez caché des choses. Mais ce n'est pas grave, c'était une super histoire quand même. Même si c'était parfois un peu sirupeux. Il va en faire une tête, Curtis Bailey, quand il va apprendre que papa a fait fuir Volstagg et que père a gouverné Asgard... »

Il pousse un bâillement, se retourne dans son lit et s'endort enfin, un sourire heureux sur le visage.

* * *

[1] Le courage de Thor

[2] Voué à Thor

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

Voilà, j'ai réussi à mener cette histoire à son terme sans tuer personne, sans même blesser personne, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Dit comme ça, cela n'a l'air de rien mais celles qui me lisent depuis longtemps savent que, même si je n'écris pas systématiquement des drames, mes goûts s'orientent quand même davantage vers l'angst que vers le fluff, alors il a été très difficile de garder le cap du tout rose. Je me suis littéralement fait violence pour que tout se passe bien - alors que cela m'a plusieurs fois démangée d'ajouter une ou deux touches d'angst - et je ne suis pas loin d'être fière de moi : au moment où je les quitte, mes personnages sont tous aussi heureux qu'on peut l'être. :)

Cette histoire m'aura permis de vérifier une chose dont je n'avais jamais douté : écrire du fluff, c'est très difficile et je suis vraiment admirative de celles qui y arrivent. Je dois reconnaître aussi que je me suis attachée au petit Einar et que j'écrirai peut-être une suite, mais pas immédiatement. Merci à toutes celles qui ont suivi cette histoire et qui m'ont encouragée et soutenue quand l'envie de zigouiller un personnage se faisait trop pressante. :D

Pour rester dans l'esprit de cette fic : peace et plein de bisous !


End file.
